A Change In My World
by TheCowboyTaco
Summary: Hello stranger, this is the story of Felicia and her little adventure in the world of Doki Doki Literature Club. My first ever story so it won't be that good. I hope you enjoy!
1. Waking Up

_Hello random person reading this, thank you for even clicking on this story in the first place. My name is TheCowboyTaco and I'm new to writing, if this is bad please don't hate, any feedback, constructive criticism, and ways I can improve are welcomed. Thank you for reading!!!_ _Warning: This story is different, and if you dont like it, there's a backspace button on your phone, or move your mouse to the back arrow. Also mature language._

 _Ready?_

 _Let's begin..._

"Ugh...what happened...my head..fuck"

I slowly open my eyes, it's night time. "God, why is it so cold...and why AM I WET!!!"

I realize that it's raining, I must be outside. It's kind of relaxing, it's helping me deal with the headache I started to have. While rubbing my head I sit up and look around. I'm sitting in some metal stairs at the side of a building, and a window is open to my left. With me starting to feel like I was going to freeze, I headed for the window.

"Excuse me, hello, is anyone here?" No one answers, "Please if anyone can hear me, I'm outside and it's raining, if I may, can I enter just to warm myself up a little" Again, no one answers, I look at the sides of the building and see that I'm in the second floor, not that high of the ground.

"Why am I in an apartment building?" Where even is this?" I look for my phone, and not to my surprise, I didn't find it or my wallet.

"Fuck, someone robbed me...FUCKK!!!"

No use going down, and I'm freezing, so I give one last warning. "Alright, I'm coming in, I'm not stealing anything ok"

I go inside the apartmemt through the window, it looks nice, it was white walls, and some wooden furniture, not much of anything else, it wasn't big, but it was enough for a person to live in. I make my way to the couch, it had a nice brown hue. While looking at it I notice my phone in a desk at the side of it.

"There you are!!!" I check to see the time, it's a Sunday, 1:37 a.m. "Ok, nice, now, if my phone was here it means I have been here before...ok" I started to check for any more things that belonged to me, and found a picture of...me?!? "What, why is there a picture of me here?" A shiver goes down my spine, "This is weird".

I continued my search in the bedroom, I found my wallet there and some more pictures of myself. "This must be where I live then" Checking the closet, I found some clothes which where my size, and all of them where for a female. "This just confirms it" "Wait what?! No way!! You have to be kidding me!! This is not happening" With a smile and a confused look, I pull out a uniform, "The Doki Doki Literature Club uniform..." It looked new, a gray jacket, a white shirt, an orange vest, red bow, and a navy blue skirt, putting them aside I begin to think.

"Ok, so one of the two happened, I was transported to the world of Doki Doki and this is where I live or I'm a cosplayer...but I don't cosplay so that leaves the other option" It wasn't world-breaking but it was nice, being in the world of a game that you like. "Now, I need to figure out if I am indeed in a game or 'real life', and where the highschool is, but I'll do it later~I'm too tired for this" I changed clothes and slept in what I thought was my bed.

I woke up later and immediately checked my surroundings, and sure enough, I was still in the apartmemt. "So it wasn't a dream" I went to the bathroom and showered, the hot water running down my back was nice. After finishing I used some towels to dry myself and then changed to some black jeans, and a red and black sweater. "Ok, I need to get to know my surroundings if I want to survive~hehe" I grabbed my black jacket, phone, wallet, keys, a bag, and a breakfast bar and headed outside. I went to the roof to get a better view of thigs. "Ok Felicia, time to learn" I saw that the apartmemt was surrounded by more buildings and a store was nearby, marked that on a small notebook, making a small map so I wouldn't get lost. I made my way down the stairs on the side of the building and had to jump down the last ones to reach the ground.

I walked around making note of each thing like bus stops, stores, special buildings, and places. I then asked for directions to the highschool which I then followed and made more notes, it was a fifteen minute walk from my place.I was near the park, so I went to a bench and ate the bar while drawing. "Ok, so, you already know what you're near to and where things are, you just need to know your school schedule and you're good" I then realized something, "Wait, I'm not the protagonist, if I was I'm supposed to wake up in a house, maybe I'm a secondary character, ok, then I'll manipulate the protagonist into saving the girls, because I have nothing better to do". I made my way back to my apartment and got to know my neighbor, she was a woman in her thirties, with a lovely cute little dog. I went inside and cooked something for me to eat; salad, spaghetti, and some meat. "Thank you mom for teaching me" I said while looking to the sky, "I know you're not dead but I'm in a different world you know". After finishing the meal and eating it, I checked to see if anything happened to my phone. Some apps where disabled and my information was erased or changed, luckly I still had my games and music. Before I knew it, it was already night "I have to go to school tomorrow, that's gonna be fun" I showered, brushed my teeth and went to bed. "Tomorrow is another day Felicia, DONT. FUCK. IT. UP." I fell asleep.

I woke up an hour earlier, which have me enough time to change into my uniform and get ready. "I look good in this~who's that beautiful girl I see in that mirror? That's right, me!!" I like to give myself compliments to keep my self-esteem up. I made some eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast, "I still remember how to do it". I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, then I got my backpack ready and checked for anything else that I may need. "Looks like I'm ready" I still had 25 minutes to spare, then I remembered that I need to know my classes so I headed out. It was chilly outside, but I didn't need another jacket. While walking to school I saw some other people in their uniform, not that they were interesting, so I listened to music while daydreaming.

I arrived at the gates of the school. "Ok, just go to the office and ask for your schedule." When I entered the school it had a beautiful fountain in the front, it was made out of stone and had 3 flowers releasing the water on top. Next was the school, it was just like how the hallways looked like in the game. When I entered the office I asked for my schedule.

"Hello, I'm here because I need my schedule"

"Ok, what's your name"

"Felicia Snow"

"Shouldn't you know your classes by now"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I forgot"

With that she gave me a look and handed me the paper with my classes and I looked for them. I had English for 1st, Science 2nd, Art 3rd, Math 4th, and World History 5th. "Only five classes? Yea!!" I made my route to each class and planned the fastest route to them. The bell then started ringing, marking that it was time to go to class.

All my classes were easy, and I mean easy, the material we were learning was simple, even an 8th grader could do it. It was so effortless that I didn't pay attention to any of my of it, i already knew it. While in the middle of my dream the ball rang and everyone went home, except for one boy. "That must be the protagonist, can I get any luckier?" I said with a smile. I gathered my things and waited outside. Soon, an extremely happy girl with short hair went inside the classroom.

"Wow, she looks better than in the game, and happier" They both went outside of the classroom, and I followed them discreetly; "I don't want attention right now".

They went up some stairs to the second floor, "Ok, almost there" I think to myself. The other two entered a classroom, I walk up to it, nervous and excited. "Ok, you will get to see your favorite characters, no need to be scared" I grab the metal handle of the door. "Ok, here goes nothing" and I gently open the door.

 _Author's Notes: As stated at the start, I'm not very good, if any of it is confusing please forgive me. Leave your thoughts and reviews, and any criticism is welcome. Also, if any experienced writer can give me tips with paragraph spacing and setting up dialogue I would appreciate it!!_

 _See ya later people!!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	2. The Club

_Hello everybody, here's a new chapter for you all, thanks to all the people who left a review, keep them coming!! I hope you enjoy!!!_

"H-Hello, is this the literature club?" I say shyly.

"Yes it is!! How can we help you?" Responded Sayori.

"I was hoping to check out the club, if I'm not interrupting"

"Really, awesome!!! I'm Sayori the club president!! What's your name?"

"My name is Felicia Snow, nice to meet you all, may I know your names?" I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Name's Natsuki" Said a short, pink-haired girl.

"U-umm, I-I'm Yuri" Said the tall, purple haired girl.

"Hello, I'm Monika, the vice-president" Said the green-eyed girl.

"And I'm Michael, but you can call me Mike" Said a brown-haired boy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all!! I said "There was no need for introductions, but I'm supposed to be new" I think to myself, smiling a little.

We all gather around some desks, I decide to stand. Natsuki was getting the cupcakes while everyone else was sitting. "Do you both like tea?" Asked Yuri. "While I do like tea, I'll have to pass" I said, "Yea, any kind is good" said Mike. "O-oh, ok" and Yuri went to make the tea.

"Here they are!!!" Said Natsuki while lifting the foil from the cupcakes. "Wow" said all of them, except me. I was actually expecting something exceptional, it was just a cute cat cupcake. We each grabbed one, Sayori ate it hole, while me and Mike looked for the best angle to bite from. I bite into the cupcake, and was a little disappointed, I was expecting an explosion of flavors, but it was just a normal cupcake; I still liked it.

"Thanks Natsuki" said Mike

"Why are you thanking me? It's not like I made them for you or anything!!" Said Natsuki, sounding frustrated.

"Are you a tsundere?" I said to Natsuki

"What?! No!! Shut up you dummy!!"

"Hehe~I'll take that as a yes"

I got my guard up, Natsuki likes to get physical sometimes. She tried to hit me with her fist, which I blocked.

"You need to be faster" I told her

"Aaargh!!" She screamed while throwing another punch, which I also blocked.

"A little bit more, but let's just stop, I'm sorry if I offended you" I told her

Everyone else was smiling, and Sayori was trying not to laugh. Natsuki just went to the backroom, which is where I assume she has her manga.

"I still like the cupcake" Said Mike to Natsuki before she disappeared in the room.

"That was quite the show, and you just got here" Said Monika

"I'm sorry if it looks like I'm disrespectful, it's just that I said my opinion, I'm not usually like this, please forgive me" I told them

"Don't worry, it's fine, she'll get over it" Sayori told me "Just don't mention her cuteness and everything will be fine"

"Changing the subject, what made you both consider the literature club?" Said Yuri to me and Mike.

"I was actually looking for a quiet place to spend time, it gets kind of lonely I'm my apartment, and I figured the literature club would be perfect" I told Yuri

"I was just going to check this club out because Sayori seem to be enjoying it here" Said Mike

"Very well then, what do you like to read? I-If you don't mind me asking" Said Yuri with a worried look.

"Umm, I-I read...manga" Said Mike while looking down to the desk he was sitting on.

"Not much of a reader then"

"But that can change!"

"Ok, and you Felicia?"

I was thinking about my answer, not because I wanted to impress her, but because I wanted to make it short. "Just call me Snow, anyway, I like to read different kinds of things, especially those that transport you to different worlds, either as self-insert or another person, those stories that build deep, complex worlds, which leave the design to your imagination and creativity, like Sci-Fi, horror, and fantasy; I also enjoy more simple books, like manga or comics, which are more visual but still make a great story". My taste is similar to that of Yuri, which is why she's my second favorite. "Really?!" Yuri asked, with a surprised look on her face, "I also enjoy those that build deep, complex worlds, those that take your lack of imagination to make a unexpected surprise or change" Her definition was different that in game, but maybe because I said it already.

"I've been reading a lot of horror lately" Said Yuri

"Really? I have been looking for a new book to read, but haven't found one yet, do you have any recommendations?" I asked Yuri

"Actually, yes, I can show you now, t-that's i-if you want me to!" Yuri said nervously.

"Yes, I would appreciate it, thank you" I responded

"Horror? I wouldn't have expected that from someone like you" Said Monika

"Well, if a story is interesting and transports me to another world, I'll read it" Responded Yuri to Monika

"Well, you two seem to be getting along already!!!" interrupted Sayori, "We'll all be best friends"

With everyone done eating their cupcake, we cleaned up everything and rearranged the desks. Yuri showed me the book that she wanted to recommend to me. It was that book, "Portrait of Markov", she gave me a copy of it, which I placed in my backpack. Having nothing better to do, I sat down and listened to some music with my eyes closed.

After a few minutes, I felt a slight movement behind me, barely enough for me to slowly open my eye. I saw Yuri looking behind me, and when she noticed me she turned away to her book. With that confirming that something is behind me, I planned something. I stood up as fast as I could, without hitting the desk, and turned to face whatever was behind me. A surprised Natsuki was behind me, she jumped, obviously scared.

"What were you going to do?" I asked with a smile, she had a marker on her hand.

"Were you really gonna try that?" I asked, she didn't respond, she was frozen in place, "Nice try, but you need to work on your movement a little bit more, I was able to sense you" She then ran off.

I turned around and barely saw a look of anger in Monika's face before it changed. _Weird_ I think to myself. I continued to listen to my music, following the beat with my foot and fingers.

"Okay everybody, I was thinking of a way to get to know each other, and decided to make poems!! Yuri and Natsuki already have experience writing so that would make us more confident in sharing our work!!"

"Thats not a bad idea" Said Sayori

"If Sayori likes it, it must be good, so I agree" Said Mike

"Noo!!" Screamed Natsuki

"I agree with Natsuki, it takes a lot of courage to share something so personal to others" Explained Yuri

"I really don't care, it would actually help me write more, and find my writing style" I said

"That's four to two, come on, we won't judge, like Felicia said, it will actually help us!!" Said Monika

"But-But I...I.." Natsuki tired to complain, but couldn't find a reason.

"This...is going to be really hard..." said Yuri under her breath.

"Wait!! Felicia's and Mike's votes don't count because they haven't join the club yet!!" Natsuki protested

"I would like to announce that I'm joining the club, so that makes my vote count" I responded

"Yea, I'm also joining the club" Mike said

"Fuck..." Natsuki said, frustrated

"That settles it, bring a poem tomorrow ok!!" Monika told us

We all gathered our things and got ready to leave. Sayori and Mike went first, with Yuri and Monika following. That left me and Natsuki.

"See ya later pink-haired loli" I said while walking out the door

"Ooh fuck you you bitch!!" Natsuki screamed at me, causing me to laugh.

I decided to run home, I haven't got any exercise lately, and I'm afraid to lose my shape. While running I practiced my parkour. I did some dash, reverse, speed, and lazy vaults. I still got my skills.

I arrived and watched some videos on my phone while eating some leftover food from yesterday. The day ended and I went to take a shower, brushed my teeth, and went to bed. "That was quite the experience, I got to meet my favorite characters, awesome!!" I said to myself before sleeping. "Wait, I FORGOT THE POEM!!" I quickly get my phone and check to see if some of the music artists even existed in this reality, and to my surprise, they didn't. "What!!! You mean they don't have awesome music here!!" That was good actually, I could cheat and write the lyrics from my music. I wrote down the lyrics and finally went to sleep.

 _Author's Notes:_ _How did you guys like the chapter? I think I did fine, maybe I could improve a little. Anyhow, I want to thank everyone that left a review, and SquidGuy88 for supporting me (Check out his stories, they're awesome!!) . Also, who do you guys want Snow to help, Natsuki of Yuri? If you pick Yuri, the chapter will be funny and weird; if you pick Natsuki, the chapter will only be funny. It's your choice people!! Thank you again and see ya later!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	3. First Day

_Hello again everyone, here's a new chapter for ya, sorry for not updating in about a week (I have problems of my own), anyhow, this character is based off of me and at least 90% of what she does, I have done, just to clarify a little. And I'm also making Snow help Yuri, but you still got a chance to change that. I hope you enjoy!!!_

I woke up, a few rays of sunlight were decorating my room, barely illuminating it; my head was hurting, probably because I watched too many videos. "What's a good reason to even wake up today?" I ask out loud. I got up and went to the bathroom, I cleaned my face with warm water, it gave a temporary relief to my headache. I returned to my room and changed to my outfit, but I changed it up a little, instead of the normal gray jacket, I put on a black one instead, it looked better with the white and blue colors.

I went to the kitchen and made breakfast; I cut up an apple, got a glass of milk, and a cookie. I didn't feel like cooking today. I went to brush my teeth, the pain had started to go away. After that I did my hair, it didn't entangle much, which made it easier to brush.

With everything done, I made sure I got my poem and everything else. I was too tired to even realize that school started in 7 minutes. "FUCK ME" I said and bolted out of my apartment after closing it. On my way running a car almost hit me, but I vaulted over it, the guy in the car must have been pissed, he honked the horn several times. I kept on running, with the new found energy from fear of being late. I reached the school, only to see that they closed the gates. I felt my lungs burning, but I wasn't something I couldn't handle, I stop to catch my breath. "Fuck me again", I prepared to do a gate vault, I ran towards the gate to get some momentum to help reach the top of the gate, (this part is difficult to explain) I placed my leg in the gate, giving me an upwards boost, with my hands I grabbed the top and pulled my legs up (kind of like a hand stand) and let them fall forwards, I bent my legs to absorb the impact with the ground.

The few students that were around to see me do my trick were either amazed or laughing, probably because they saw my underwear while my legs were in the air. I didn't mind, I have been humiliated worse. I proceeded to my classes.

 _During Math class:_

"How is this hard, it's just simple trigonometry" I ask myself "Well, probably because some people aren't as smart as you are" I responded to myself, I was the first one to finish the work, while the others were only half way done. "This is going to be boring"

Classes ended and I went to the club, I was planning to go together with Mike but he went somewhere else. I was the first one in the class, I went to the whiteboard and started to quickly do my math homework while listening to my music without headphones. I danced a little to the beat, and followed the drum beats with the marker I was using. (If you're wondering what music it is, it's Dimension by Creo, go check it out you won't regret it!!)

"It sounds nice, even I like it"

I jumped from where I was standing, surprised that Natsuki managed to enter the classroom without me hearing her. I grabbed my phone and paused the music.

"How the fuck did you get in?!"

"I was already here you retard, I was in the closet, reading." She said with her arms crossed.

"Ok, how much did you see?"

"Enough to see you shake for 3 minutes~hehe, but seriously, what's the name, it sounds good"

"Fuck off, you never saw me do that, understand?" I look at her with a serious face, I was angry that she saw me dance.

"Sure, what's the name?"

"You won't find it" I feared this question, I haven't come up with an explanation, so I lied "I made it"

"Really?!" Asked Natsuki, surprised "How?"

"It's a secret" She was visibly upset "Anyway, where are the others?"

"Sometimes they're late, Monika plays the piano and Yuri...does stuff" She said while looking down "Sayori just plays around before coming here"

When she finished speaking Yuri walked in "Hello, my apologies for being late, I had to speak to my teacher for a project, nobody wanted to work with me" She was covering her face, maybe she was sad "Hey, I can help you if you want, what's the project about?" I asked her, I wasn't sure how she would respond, but I genuinely wanted to help her. "Really?!" She was surprised "The project is to build a catapult, I was thinking of building a ballista, which has better accuracy than a catapult which is great because we have to hit targets with it, but we have to work in groups...and no one wanted to work with me..." At this point she had lowered her voice and was looking away "A catapult, I have experience building one, I'll go help you this weekend if you want" She looked at me "Thank you...you're so kind to me..." She said, her voice shaking a little "No need to thank me, I just want to help."

Sayori and Mike come in to the classroom "Hello" She said "Sup" Said Mike "Hello, how are you guys?" I said "We're good, I went to buy Sayori something." He said "HEY!, does anyone know where Monika is?" Natsuki interrupted with her high-pitched voice.

Suddenly, Monika comes in in a hurry "Oh man, I'm the last one here." She said "If you want to see the devil, just say his name" I whispered to Natsuki. She looked at me and nodded. She went to the closet and began reading.

"Um...Feli-I mean Snow, w-would you like to r-read with m-me? You already have a copy and I was hoping to discuss it." She said nervously "O-only if you want to!" She added, her face a bright red. "Sure, I was going to ask you the same thing...also, you don't need to blush~hehe" Her face became even more red "Oh ok, do you mind if I make some tea first? And some for you as well." She said while covering her face. "Sure, go ahead, but I'll pass on the tea if you don't mind" I responded "Not at all." She quickly went to the closet and grabbed the utensils needed to make her tea.

I got my book and went to the wall, I however, noticed that Sayori wasn't talking much, she was starring at nothing, Mike was sleeping. "Going for Sayori I see" I said to myself. "Wait if Sayori isn't talking...her depression is going faster than I expected, I must keep an eye on her, and I need to spend more time with Natsuki...Fuck" I argued with myself "Why aren't you here Dylan...I need your help" I closed my eyes, frustrated.

"Hey, we can begin now if you want." Yuri told me. "Do you mind if I listen to music?" I asked Yuri "N-Not at all, please do!" We began reading, but midway I asked Yuri "Hey Yuri, what's wrong with Sayori?" "I don't know, I was wondering the same thing, she is usually more active." She responds while still looking at her book.

I wanted to test the waters a little, see her reaction if I mention Libitina. "Want to know something funny, it feels as if have met this person from the book. I believe her name was Lily~no, Lucy, Liberty~ha no, Libitina~yes!! That's the name." I felt Yuri becoming more tense, she slowly turned her head towards me, looking at me with those purple eyes. "Oh really, where did you meet her?" She said, her voice was different, not her shy, nervous tone; but a more confident, serious tone. "I don't remember, it feels as if I met her in another world, weird you know?" I responded, satisfied with the response I got. "Yea...weird" She responded while continuing to read.

"Hey everyone!!! Time to share poems!!" Monika said, excited. I went to my backpack and retrieved my poem, I went up to Yuri first, I wanted her "expert" opinion. "Hey Yuri, you seem to be experienced in writing and I wanted to see how good I did." I told her "P-please don't say things like that, I'm not that good." I handed her my poem and she read it.

"The...meaning..." She said quietly

"What was that?" I asked

"S-sorry!! Did I say that out loud?"

"Don't worry, just tell me what you think"

She took a deep breath "Ok, your style of writing is...creative, your choice of words is simple, but the meaning it conveys is truly exceptional. I have reasons to believe this is about being betrayed and wanting to change things; maybe even about not being able to save someone, with the mention of 'I'll rewrite the ending' and 'before we say our goodbyes'. This also sounds like a song, overall I do believe you did a great job" (Song is Say Goodbye by Krewella)

"I was actually thinking the same thing, after reading it it sounded like a song. Thanks for the feedback, may I read yours?"

"Yes, please."

I began reading Yuri's poem, it was the exact same thing as the one in the game.

"I really like it, your way with words is excellent, and the metaphors and imagery. Although, the meaning you convey with this is somewhat..disturbing, you shouldn't do that to yourself, it leaves marks your know?" I told Yuri while making a slash motion on my arm.

Yuri immediately got a worried look "Wait, y-you understood the m-meaning?"

"Yes, it's pretty simple if you actually think about it, see ya." I told her while walking away.

I went to Sayori next "Hey Sayori want to read mine?" "Yea sure" I hand her my poem "It's really good, simple, but I can see the message" She told me "Listen Sayori, I don't know what's going on with you, but, I need to talk to you tomorrow, we don't have enough time now, but it's something really important." I told her with a serious look on my face "Ok, we'll talk tomorrow" She handed me her poem. As I expected, it was the same as the game. "It's a little...different, did you write it this morning" I asked "Um...maybe" She told me while looking down "Wow Sayori, it's still really good"

I went to Natsuki next. "This is going to be fun" I said to myself. "My favorite tusendere!! Ready to be amazed?!" I said sarcastically. "Shut up, give me the paper." She grabbed the paper and started to read. "Its fine, but it is almost complicated" She said while shoving the paper at my chest. "Not cute enough for you then" I said with a grin "Shut it, now read mine" She handed me her paper, same as the one in game. "You know, I like how at the end you let it drop, like how you would be disappointed if you failed or something like that, I like it" I told her "See, I told you a was the best" She said with a smile "Yea, I also like to tell myself that I'm the best since no one else tells me that. I know that feeling" I told her "That's...not...true" She looked down "Don't worry, I know you're the best" I tried to cheer her up.

Next was Mike, his was bittersweet and simple. "I like it, it's kind of like Sayori's" I told him "Yea, I know, Yuri, Monika, and Natsuki told me already" He responded "Good luck" I told him while walking away. His face had a confused expression.

Monika was last, her poem the same. "It's abstract, cool" I told her "Yea, yours is nice" She told me.

It was almost time to go, we all gathered our things and waited for the time to go. "Bye" Sayori said "See ya" Said Mike while walking with Sayori. "Later" Said Natsuki, "Bye" Monika said while walking out. Yuri and me were the last ones "Hey Yuri, do you need my contact information so we can arrange when we're going to meet?" I asked her "Y-Yes, here's m-my number."

We exchanged numbers and made sure it was us. "See ya later" I told Yuri while waving "Bye" She said back.

To my luck, Sayori didn't go that far from the school, so I followed her, I needed to know where she lived in case certain "events" happened. She lived relatively close to me, a few blocks away. I made my way back home and made myself dinner. I finished any homework that I had and went to shower. The hot water was giving a massage to my body, just what I needed. I put on my underwear and went to write my poem. By the time I got done, it was already time to sleep, so I went to brush my teeth and then to bed. I was too tired to even put on my pajamas. "Tomorrow is another day." And I fell asleep.

 _Author's Notes: Again, sorry for not updating in a while. What do you think about this chapter? Please leave your reviews and criticism, I want to improve!!!_ _Also, I have a weird taste in music, so expect weird things. Until next time!!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	4. Second Day

_Hello everyone!!! Sorry for the late upload, I was really sick. Anyway, here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!!!_

 _WARNING: This chapter talks about suicide. Skip ahead if you don't want to read it._

"Why...do I...have to wake...up?" I was trying to get up and change, but I was tired, like always. I got on my uniform and went to get some breakfast. I didn't feel like making something so I just grabbed some cereal and some fruit.

I was feeling extremely tired, so I went to get some cold water on my face, it worked. I brushed my teeth and my hair. I went to my backpack and checked if I had everything. I had 30 minutes to spare, so I decided to go to school early.

The sun was shining too bright, but there was a cool breeze that countered the heat. I decided to jog and do some vaults on my way to school, I have been trying to master the reverse vault, it's somewhat difficult.

I arrived at the school, and noticed that a purple haired girl was making her way to the entrance. I went after her, but some retard saw me running and tripped me, but I did a roll before hitting the ground, getting me to my feet quickly. "Fuck you" I told the guy while running. "Good morning Yuri" I told her, Yuri looked surprised, "Hello, good morning, how are you?" She responded, "I'm good, some random guy tried to make me fall, what about you?" I told her "I'm good".

We went different directions, I stayed outside and drew on my book, some eyes and textures. Before realizing, it was time to go to classes, I put my book in my bag and went to class.

Classes went by fast, nothing interesting was happening. I went to the club and saw Natsuki there, sleeping. I went to her without making noise and whispered into her ear, "It's time to wake up!", she immediately jolted to a standing position, "What the fuck!! How did you get in here without making noise? You almost scared the shit out of me!" She was angry, yet smiling.

"You look tired, have you had anything to eat?" I asked her, I realized that Natsuki also has problems at home. "Why are you asking? It's not like it matters to you." She responded, by this point I was worried, "Listen Natsuki, stop your tsundere act, if someone genuinely wants to help you you should let them, I know you have pride and you're strong but understand, we all need help, now have you had any sleep or have had any breakfast?" I told Natsuki, small tears started to form in her eyes, "Why do you care, no one cares for me, everyone either makes fun of me or ditches me, why, why, WHY?" She said while her voice was shaking, "Because I genuinely care for all my friends, do you think I tease you because you're short or cute, well I don't, I tease you because you're my friend, at least I think you are, if you and your friend are comfortable enough to where you can tease each other without making a big deal out of it, I think that's the best kind of friendship, because it shows that you both trust each other enough to where you know that what they are saying isn't serious, but a joke."

By now Natsuki had tears rolling down her face, I broke through her defences. "Now, listen to me, and please be honest, have you had anything to eat, or any rest?" She looked at me, "N-no, and I also d-didn't get sleep..." She responde. "Ok, come with me, I'll buy you something for you to eat" She stood up from the desk, I grabbed her my the shoulder, "T-thank you".

We went to a nearby vending machine, Natsuki got a bottle of juice, a cookie, and some chips. I decided to also buy something for the others, I got everyone a cookie.

"Thanks" Natsuki said with a mouthful of cookie.

"No need to thank me, but just so you know, if you ever need help, you can ask me. And clean your face, I don't want everyone asking what happened to you."

We want back to the classroom and found everyone already there. "Hey, everbody, I got you all a cookie!!" I proceeded to give everyone a cookie, before I finished Sayori had already finished hers. "Thanks Snow" Said Sayori with crumbs falling off her mouth, "Thank you" Said Monika, Mike and Yuri as well; "You're welcome" I responded

"Hey Sayori, I need to talk to you about something important"

"Oh...yea"

We went outside and down the hall.

"Sayori, I don't know what's happening to you, and I don't mean to intrude, but you can't hide your problem from someone who was had the same-exact-problem."

"W-what do you mean?" She had a nervous smile

"What I mean is that you have depression, but you hide it from others, like I once did"

"How do you know? You've only known me for 2 days"

"Like I said, you can't hide it from others with the same problem, but I'm also good at reading people"

Like with Natsuki, water started to form in Sayori's eyes.

"I want you to know that you can count on people to help you. And if no one is willing to help, I WILL help you"

"But...I-I'm a burden, I hold back people, make them waste their time on me. I...I'm...worthless."

"I understand what you're feeling, but you can fight that, and I'm willing to help you if you want, if you don't trust me, let me tell you my story..."

In flashback/story/mini-story/re-telling:

I was one of the smartest people in my class, and had average looks, people would tell me that I have a bright future ahead of me. I didn't care, I only did it because I was forced to.

I was done writing my note, but I didn't want my parents to find it, they wouldn't anyway, they don't care about me. They would probably be glad that they don't have to feed another mouth. At least my mother showed interest in me. I said my goodbye to my only friend, my best-friend, Dylan.

I already had the noose prepared, and I wanted to suffer while dying. I didn't want it to be fast, I wanted it slow. Before going out, I looked at the moon one last time, it was beautiful; it had a blueish tone to its color.

I put the noose around my neck, making sure that it wouldn't break. I took one last look at the moon, it would all be other soon. I let myself go. I immediately felt the pressure around my neck. Some would regret doing this and would fight to survive, I didn't.

I didn't regret my decision, my life was worthless anyway, while hanging, everything went in slow motion. You would think that you would see your whole life, I didn't. I was only thinking about this, I didn't matter. I felt pain in my neck and head, but it didn't matter, I embraced it, let it eat me as I was slowly dying. My brain would probably die first, along with me, and then my body from the lack of oxygen.

All the pain, all the problems would go away, would I go to a black void? afterlife? heaven?, probably hell. I didn't care anymore, I wanted it to end. The world and sound were starting to fade away. This was it, I was dying, I wasn't getting air. I closed my eyes and waited for my inevitable demise.

Until..I heard Dylan, screaming my name, then trying to open the door, I blocked it with a bookshelf. I didn't want to be saved, I didn't deserve to.

Somehow, he managed to enter. And picked me up by my legs, allowing me to breathe.

"You WON'T die one me, you deserve to live, now, take a deep breath, I have to cut the rope", I did as he told me, he knew what was best. "He cut the rope and catched me in his arms before I hit the floor. I started to cry "Why? Why did you do this? Can't you see that I'm a worthless piece of shit." I told him in between sobs. "You're not, you're not worthless to me, you have been my best friend, and have been there for me through the worst, you have been the light in my shadow, as I have been yours."

I started to cry in his shoulder, I didn't know what to do.

"You may not know this, but you're the only thing that gives meaning to my life, you're the reason I wake up, it's just to spend another day with my best friend. Without you...I wouldn't be who I am"

I cried even harder, hearing those words, he truly cared for me, just like I cared for him. He then sang me the song that would impact me for the rest of my life.

End of flashback/blah blah blah-

"That night I learned that I had, at least, one thing to look forward to, at least one reason to live. He helped me with my depression, even took care of the wounds I caused to myself."

Sayori was crying, was it because she could relate to my experience? Or was it because it was sad in general? Either was, I was hugging Sayori, trying to comfort her.

"I don't know, but if you have tried or are planning of ending your life...it's not worth it. You will always have someone who cares for you."

"I-it's really hard...all the punishment...the feelings...how did you deal with it?"

"Well, my way is, if life says 'fuck you', say 'fuck you' back."

"But, any actual tips?"

"Oh, yea, take your medicine and see a professional, get your best friend to help you if you want. Or at least talk to someone, and just to let you know, I'm happy to listen."

"Now don't cry, we need to go back to the classroom."

"Wait, we need some poster boards and colors."

"Alright, lead the way."

I followed Sayori through the hallways and into an empty classroom.

"Do you mind if I talk to you this weekend?" She asked me

"I don't mind, whenever you need, I'll be there."

We went to the closet and found the materials we needed.

"Watch your head!!!" I said while putting my hand between Sayori's forehead and a metal desk.

"Wow, thanks for the save"

"You're welcome" I said while rubbing my hand, it was burning, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle.

We gathered the materials and went back to the classroom. "Jeez, what took you two so long?" Natsuki immediately asked.

"We were looking in many classrooms for materials, until we actually found them." I quickly responded.

We put the materials in a box and I went to see what the tsundere was doing. "Hey Nat, whatcha doing?"

"Reading, be quiet"

I began looking through the boxes, I expected many manga, but she also had comics.

"Wait, you read comics?!" I asked, surprised, "Y-Yea, if you're going to judge, you can do it outside the room!!" Natsuki responded, anger in her voice.

"Please, don't get me wrong, my respect for your was went up ten percent just because you read this." I looked for more and I found a collection which I wanted to read, "YOU HAVE MARVEL ZOMBIES!!! My respect for you has went up to fifty percent!!"

"Yea, it was a fun series, creepy, but fun."

"No shit it was, I haven't finished the series, do you mind if I read it?" I looked at Natsuki

"You better not bend any on the pages, if you do I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Don't worry, I know how to take care of them."

We went outside the closet and started to read, Natsuki was eating her chips while reading. I lost track of time while reading, it's a really good one.

"Time to share poems everyone!!" Monika announced.

I got my poem and went to Sayori. She liked it and I complemented her on her own poem. Next I went to Mike, same style as Sayori, it was also good. Yuri was next.

"Hey Yuri, want to read mine?"

"Yes, can you give it to me?" She said as I handed it to her, she started to read.

She looked at me, ready to speak, but I interrupted her, "Before you say anything, it is not a love poem." With that she closed her mouth and looked at the paper once again.

She looked at me again. "Ok, I like it, it's simple but interesting. I do believe it's about a guilty pleasure."

"Yea, I agree with you, but I think of it with a twist. Let me give you an example, something we both have experience with...cutting." Yuri's expression changed.

"Tell me, when you cut, do you ever feel doubt? Perhaps excitement? That's the bitter-sweet heat. The kryptonite is the blade. The satisfaction sets your heart afire and suffocates you. The feeling of doubt are the nightmares. And that's just the start of it, not the whole thing, but I don't want to creep you out or scare you."

"Yea...hehe...we all have a little devil inside of us."

"Yea, and sometimes it's Satan himself" I replied. We finished talking with me complementing her on her own poem. Next was Monika.

"Hey Snow, want to read mine?"

"Yea"

I started to read. "So what did you talk about with Sayori?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just because"

"Yea...We talked about stuff, I heard there was a festival coming up, any plans?"

"Oh yea, we're planning on reciting poems in front of anyone interested enough to be here, and we're also using Natsuki's cupcakes to bring people here. Thanks for reminding me."

"Yea, fuck me sideways."

I finished reading, same as in game like I expected, I complemented her and she gave me a tip on writing. Last was Natsuki.

"Hey, what do you have for today?" I asked

"A professional poem."

"We'll see about that" I said as she gave me her paper. I started to read.

"I like it. You know, how do people tell you this isn't good writing? I mean, it's simple but it's meaning basically jumps at you. I like that, ten out of ten would read again."

"See, I completely agree with you, you don't need to be all sophisticated in writing like Yuri. Now let me read yours."

She read it. "You know, your poems sound like a song, I like it, but the meaning...please don't tell me it's what I think it is."

"If your thinking about love, it's not about that so don't worry."

"Ok"

She gave me my poem back and went to Yuri. They started to have an argument, just as I predicted.

"Hey. Hey. HEY! Shut up for a second, what's the argument about?"

Natsuki explained that simple writing was better and easier while Yuri explained why complex writing was better.

"Ok, listen, you both have very, VERY different styles of writing. Yours are simple and the meaning jumps out at the reader, yours are complex and make beautiful pictures in your mind and the readers has to get their own meaning. Now shut up because you both don't have the authority to criticise each other."

"I guess you're right. I apologize Natsuki."

"I...umm...yea, sorry."

"Ok, we have more important matters, the festival is next week and we need to get ready." Said Monika. "We were thinking of reciting poems in front of people, and use Natsuki's cupcakes to attract people here."

"Fuck me" Me and Natsuki said together, causing us to smile

"This is bad, it's hard enough to show you guys, but in front of strangers? It's going to be the end of me." Yuri protested

"The cupcakes I can do, but reciting a poem, that's hard."

"Before anything else, what exactly are we doing to present the club? Decorations? Posters? What are we going to do? I asked

"Like I said, Natsuki can handle the baking. Sayori and I are doing posters. Yuri...you...you can..."

"I'm useless..."

"She can make decorations" I interrupted "I'm going to help her with her project so we can kill two birds with one stone and do the decorations there"

"Yes exactly, Yuri you're doing decorations, atmosphere, give us a nice setting. And you Mike, you..."

"He can help Natsuki, then we're all even" I interrupted again

"Yea...he can help Natsuki." She stared at me with her emerald eyes, like I just discovered her secret plan.

"Well look at the time, it's almost time to go."

We all got our things and prepared to leave, Sayori and Mike first, followed by Monika. Yuri went after Monika left.

"See ya later Nat."

"Wait, I want to thank you for what you did."

"Wow, where's your pride, doesn't sound like you at all."

"Shut up, it's a lot of willpower just to say this."

"Yea, you're welcome, have a nice day. Also, I'll have a surprise for you tomorrow. See you later."

I ran home and went with my usual routine, cleaning, working, writing. Finally it was time for me to sleep. "Oh, the sweet release of sleep". I went to sleep.

 _So how did I do? Leave your comments and reviews, if you have any questions dont be afraid to ask. I also want to clarify, the 10% that I didn't do was the suicide stuff, I have never tried to commit suicide, but I have a pretty good idea on what it feels like. See ya later!!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	5. Third Day

_Hello everyone, here's a new chapter for ya. I'm sorry for not uploading for almost two weeks. Also, I realized that I didn't give credits for the song used last chapter, it was Heart Afire by Defqwop (at least I think it's by him/her/them). I hope you enjoy!!!_

"Two down, two to go." I said while stretching. It was a strange day, I didn't feel tired at all. Maybe it's because I know that I have to help the girls. As usual, I continued with my morning routine. While gathering my things I looked out the window and saw a glow. I moved towards it, opened the window, and found the source of the glow. A knife was in between two bricks on the side of the window. Yuri had followed me home, maybe even watched me. I was surprised, hardly anyone has managed to follow me, I pay close attention to my surroundings. The knife itself was "extravagant". It had a heavy handle with a crimson color, like blood. The blade itself had red lines resembling fire. I placed it in my backpack, Yuri and I are going to have a talk.

Before leaving I made lunch and placed it in a container, Natsuki will eat today. I ran to the school as usual, making my way to a bench outside where I started to draw. Time passed and it was time to go to class, "What a fun day this will be."

Classes went by fast. Everyone was rushing out since there was no school tomorrow. I made my way to the club and found Natsuki writing.

"Hey Natsuki how are you?"

She was putting her notebook away, "Hey, I'm good, what about you?"

"I could be better, also I have a surprise for you"

"Really? What is it? Tell me!!"

I pulled out the container, "Here, enjoy!"

"Why did you give me this? It's not like I will eat it" She said while opening the lid, clearly eager to start eating.

"Hehe...stop your tsundere act and start eating, I didn't make it for nothing"

She went to the closet while eating. Yuri arrived. "Hey Yuri, I want to talk to you, now"

"Why do you need to talk to me, is there something wrong?"

"No, but there is something that concerns me, I found this." I showed her the knife.

"Oh...please forgive me I didn't mean to.."

"I don't care what you do on your spare time, but why did you follow me?"

"I-I'm not sure, i-it's just that..."

"You know what your name means right?"

"Yes, it means lily."

"And what else?"

"L-Lesbi-"

"Look, I don't know or care what you do on your spare time, but don't be a stalker."

"I-I'm sorry..." She was bright red and hiding with her hair.

"It's alright, the knife is also pretty cool, where do you get these?"

"Well, I buy them from a website."

"You need to tell me, I want one."

"You can keep that one, think of it as an apology gift."

"Apology accepted then, thanks."

When we finished talking, Mike, Sayori and Monika walked in. We all said hello and went to do something else. I read a little bit of the comics from Natsuki while discussing them. Then I read some more of the book with Yuri, she was still nervous, maybe embarrassed from our talk earlier. I tried to talk to Sayori but she was too lost in her troubled mind. Monika announced that it was time to share poems, I grabbed mine and went straight to Sayori.

"Hey, want to read? Also, pay attention to it, please."

"Ok" The started to read. While reading, tears started to form on her eyes.

"It's...It's beautiful..."

"I knew you would like it, remember that I'm always here if you need anyone for anything."

"Thanks" She handed me her poem, it was the one about bottles.

"I like it, although not everyone has to be happy, you don't need to hide your feelings, you are also important."

She smiled, but her smile disappeared as soon as it started.

"Here's my number if you need anything"

"Monika was right" And she walked away.

"I wonder what she said..."

Next was Mike, his style changed a little, but I didn't recognize to who, it wasn't for Natsuki or Yuri, maybe Monika..or me.

"It's good, I could make a good instrumental for it."

"Thanks"

I went with Monika next.

"You're really creative you know?" She said.

"And you're abstract, a little unpredictable; if you don't know how to pay attention. Don't try anything that you may regret, that's my tip of the day."

"Is this a threat?"

It was time for a lie.

"What do you mean threat?" It's a tip! I almost ruined my life today, that's why I'm telling you."

"Why where you about to ruin it?"

"Almost told the guy that I liked that I like him"

"Oh, sorry, so who's the lucky guy?"

"Lucky? I'm a piece of shit! But then again, not that I give a shit."

"What do you mean a piece of shit? You're beautiful!!"

"Shut up, I know you're lying. Anyway, I prefer not to say, I've had people that were supposed to hold the secret tell people."

"Ok"

She handed me her poem and I gave her mine. We both complemented each other and went to other people. It was time for Natsuki.

"Hey!! My favorite tsundere!"

"Hey...I-I...I want to thank you for the lunch, you basically recharged my batteries."

"No problem, I'll bring you one each day, and if you ever need help or somewhere to go and eat, here's my address and number." I give her a piece of paper.

"Thank you, now read my masterpiece!!"

"Whatever" I started to read

"I like it, like always, it's simple, nice."

"You see, I'm a pro."

"Sure you are, read mine."

"Well, I like it, especially how it talks about friendship."

"Yea, thanks."

"Hey, Mike's poem was kind of like yours, it also sounded like a song."

"Oh fuck no, I read it and it didn't sound like one of mine."

"He just started, maybe you inspired him."

"Totally, see you later."

I went to Yuri last, I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. She had been waiting for me.

"Hello, may I read yours?"

"Yea, here."

"It's really good, I like the meaning behind it. Also, did you notice that Mike did something similar to yours?"

"Yea, I can make a good instrumental for it but the wording isn't that good."

"I think you have inspired him, or it's a coincidence."

"I think it's just a coincidence"

"Here's my poem, keep in mind that...Sayori?"

"What?" I turn around "Where's Sayori?"

"She went home" announced Mike "She didn't feel good."

"Ok, hope she feels better."

"Back to what we were doing, can I read yours?"

"Yes please, here"

"You know, I like it, a continuation of your other poem, I like it."

"I always try my best, and I felt that I needed to f ok nish what I started."

"Yea, hey, you...already have my address, you can come Saturday, is that good to you?"

"Yes absolutely"

"I'll see you at my house then."

 _(Song is My Friend by Tristam, I recommend listening or reading the lyrics to understand why it made Sayori cry.)_

We finished sharing our poems and had some more time to kill. I went to talk to Natsuki for awhile and then discussed with Yuri about what she needed for the project. She said she had everything ready, but needed me to buy some things for the festival decorations. I gave her my number just in case anything happened. It was time for us to leave.

"I'll see you all next week!!!"

"Wait, do you mind if I go this weekend to your house?" Asked Natsuki

"Not at all, mi casa es su casa." _(Spanish for my house is your house)_

"Thanks, see you later!"

"Bye"

I walked home and continued with my routine of doing homework, eating and cleaning anything that needed to be cleaned. I like to keep things in order and clean, but im not a freak like those people that over clean things. I went to shower, put on my underwear, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

"Tomorrow is another day"

 _Author's Notes:_

 _As said earlier, I'm sorry for not updating in two weeks, life is being a bitch to me. I will try to upload every week, but I can't make promises. Any comments or questions I will try to respond. And review, I can't improve if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong. Lastly, thank you to all that followed the story, I love you all!!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	6. Friday

_Here it is. I really don't have much to say, so enjoy!!!_

"Uugh...what time is it...7? Alright, time to get up Felicia." I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face, the cold water woke me up. Knowing that there was no school, I changed into my usual outfit. For the first hour there was nothing to do, and I was bored. I went to the park that was near my apartment, it had a little playground. Perfect for practicing precision jumps, vaults or tricks.

After a few hours, I got a call from Natsuki.

"Hey, can I invite myself to your house?"

"Yea, but I'll go get you, I'm just really paranoid and I dont want us to be followed."

"Whatever, just come quickly, my address is (Insert random address), I...I don't have much time left."

"I can imagine, I'll be there."

I walked to Natsuki's house, it wasn't that far. Knowing that Yuri is watching, I can walk more safe, she can help me if something happens. It also is creepy to think about, but then again she's a yandere.

I approached Nat's house, it was big yet small. It looked desolate with dead grass everywhere in the yard. How could Natsuki live like this? I knocked on the door and could hear Natsuki speaking.

"...yes I know, I'll be here as soon as I can."

"...I know, I'm sorry sir..."

"You've been a bad girl...but when you come back...and I better not hear your cries."

 _What the fuck is wrong with this guy?_ I thought to myself. Anger was forming inside me, I wanted to beat this guy's face with a hammer. _Control yourself, you know that can't happen, yet._

"...I know, I deserve punishment, I'm sorry sir."

"Get the fuck out of here before I change my mind. And no dinner this weekend you piece of shit."

I couldn't take any more of this. I opened the door.

"Hello sir. A pleasure to meet you."

He was a tall man. Not very muscular but it was enough to do some serious harm. He had a shaved head and looked nothing like Natsuki.

"Hello, you must be Felicia. I heard you have to do some work with her."

"Yes sir, I'm Felicia Snow. And yes, we have to do some work for school."

"Well, I don't want to take your time, but please hurry, I don't like my daughter to be out so late."

"Yes sir, she'll be back before you know it." _I can't wait to slice your throat...hehe_.

He was eyeing me. Looking at certain parts of my body. When I looked at his eyes it confirmed what I thought. I hope he hasn't done anything to Nat, especially since she's 18.

We left and started to walk. Natsuki had tears in her eyes, and I could see some marks on her arms and legs.

"Natsuki"

"Yes"

"Look, before I say anything, I Want You To Listen first. Understand?"

"Ok"

I kept looking around, but focusing on what was in front of me. "I can see those marks in your arms and legs. Now, with what I heard I have a good idea of what's happening. You do realize I can help you, I WILL help you."

"Shut up!! It's not-"

"Listen, you are being abused by your father. I can't let that happen. This explains a lot. Follow me."

We went in between some houses and jumped some fences. If Nat's father was following us, he has lost us.

"You can't live like this anymore. I will protect you. If you ever need a place to stay, my doors are always open."

"I-I can't...he will find me, and you..."

 _Oh Natsuki, if you only knew what I'm capable of, what do you think happened to Dylan? Shut up!!! Control yourself._ "Don't worry, why do you think we jumped over the fences, if he was following us, he lost us."

"B-But"

"I understand if you're not ready. But at least let me show you how to defend yourself and run."

"Ok...thank you"

We arrived to my apartment shortly after. Me and her prepared some food for her to eat. She devoured the meal. You can't blame her, maybe she hasn't had some kind of food in a while. Knowing that this was all she came for, I was a little frustrated. I was frustrated because of what she has to go through and because she's basically using me as a food supplier.

"You should head over to Mike's house. That's who you're working with right?"

"Yea, it's just that I needed to...recharge."

"I understand, I'll go walk you there."

We walked over to Mike's house. Surprisingly, all of the houses are close. What a coincidence. I walked back to the playground area where I was practicing. A few more hours passed and it was 5 pm. Then I got a text from Sayori.

 _I'm sorry, but thanks for the help_

 _What?_

 _Sayori_

 _Answer!!_

 _(Tried my best to do a text impression :D)_

I immediately ran towards her house. She didn't live far from where I was. My mind when autopilot while I was thinking of different scenarios in my head. Millions of outcomes and possible problems popped in my head. When I finished I was already in her house. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. My next move was to try her bedroom window since her bedroom door was probably locked as well. To my surprise, her window was blocked. There was no way to enter.

"No, she won't die today, not while I'm here."

Making distance between the door and myself, I sprinted towards it, gathering enough momentum to drop kick the door. The lock on the door flew out and the door smashed open. I quickly went up some stairs and to her bedroom. The door was blocked by, what I assume, was her bookshelf. I pushed the door with all my strength. I could feel my lungs burning and my muscles hurting. It gave me more determination to save Sayori. I finally got the door open enough for me to go through. She was still alive, hanging, but alive.

Seeing her there like that reminded me of what I did in my past life. Everything when in slow motion as I ran towards her. Using the chair to give me a boost as I jumped to grab the rope, I cut the rope with the red knife and caught Sayori before she hit the floor.

She hugged me while crying, saying "Sorry" and "Please forgive me" in between sobs. I just tried to comfort her while she was crying. Finally she stopped and could speak.

"Why? Why did you help me? Why did you save me?

"Because you're not what you think you are. You're not worthless. You are as valuable as Mike is to you, if that's the right way to put it."

"But why you? I didn't know you."

"Because I couldn't see another person suffering the fate I had. My friend saved me, and I saved you. Let me guess. You have some clouds that block the sun, and when you're with Mike the clouds go away for a while."

"Y-Yes! How did you know?"

"Like I said, I have experienced what you're dealing with. Don't pay attention to them. Don't let the storm stop you."

"It's very hard to ignore them, they constantly put me in pain."

"Does Mike know about this?"

"No, and I don't think he cares. He only likes me as a friend...Monika was right"

"Did Monika tell you to confess to him? That piece of shit." _"Oh Monika, we're gonna have some fUN!!"_

"Listen, it doesn't take a boyfriend to be happy, and you shouldn't kill yourself because of that. You can be friends with him, he WILL help you through this, like I will." _"And I'll make sure he does"_

"I dont know if I can. What did you do when this happened to you?"

"Just listen" I got my phone and put on some music. "Frame of Mind by Tristam"

 _(Please listen or read the lyrics if you want to understand!! I could write them but it'll make the chapter longer than it needs to be.)_

"Thank you Snow. Thank you for everything!"

"I'm happy to help. If you ever need anything you know where to find me. And if you start thinking about doing this again, I want you to call me and run to Mike's house."

"Ok I will, see you later!!!"

"And sorry for the door. Let your parents know that I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry. Ill tell them a little lie."

"Whatever, see you at the festival"

"Bye!!!"

"Bye!"

It made me more happy to see Sayori pulling through this. I saved Sayori!!! Now three girls were left. I WILL beat the game.

I went home to enjoy the rest of my day when I got a text from Yuri

 _Felicia, is it alright if I go at 11:00 a.m. I hope this doesn't interfere with anything you may have to do._

 _Yea, it's alright. Is there anything you may need to get this done?_

 _No. Do you have the materials I asked for, for the decorations?_

 _Yes, everything's here. See you tomorrow._

 _Take care._

A lot of things happened today. Some weren't even supposed to happen, yet. It was a shit show.

"What's next, Monika shows up to my door for a cup of sugar? I probably shouldn't say it or it will happen."

I spent what was left of the day listening to music while playing a game.

"I need to look for a job. I'll do it tomorrow."

I finished the day with my usual routine. I showered, brushed, cleaned, etc. I went to sleep.

There was a knock on my door.

"uugghh...who the fuck wants to kill me."

I went up to the door.

"...if you're going to kill me, please go away, I'm too tired for this shit."

When I opened the door, Sayori was outside. She looked tired. She probably ran to here.

"Oh god Sayroi. How can I help you?" I opened the door for her to come in.

Her face turned red. "Um...hehe...you should cover yourself Snow."

I realized that I was on my underwear. "I'm supposed to be sleeping right now, so ignore it. What do you need?"

"I couldn't sleep, the thoughts of me doing it again are in my mind. I don't trust myself. I nee-"

"Come here. You can sleep on my bed. If anything happens I'll help you."

"That's a little...embarrassing."

"Just ignore it. I'm not a pervert or lesbian."

I showed her around a little. "There's the bathroom if you need it."

We went to my room and I threw myself in the bed.

"Here's the bed, now go to sleep. Good night."

"Umm...I don't...I don't have sleeping clothes."

"You mean pajamas? I don't have any, as you can see, I don't use them."

"Then what do I do?"

"Sleep like that or do it like me. Your choice."

"Ok, good night"

"Good night"

 _Look at the opportunity you have here!! Come on, take it!!_

 _Shut up!! Let me sleep_

 _Don't worry, I'll be here all night!!_

 _Fuck you_

 _I'll fuck you twice bitch!_

 _If you don't shut the fuck up I will blow my head off and I'll see you in hell and beat your head with a piece of rock._

 _Ok ok, you know I don't want to die_

 _I'm not afraid to die so shut it!_

 _Ok_

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Hello, did you like it? I used a new style, I hope you all liked it. The italics used are...from someone (Not me, I do it in between parenthesis. Also depends on how they're used). If you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to tell me! And...yay!! Early chapter!!! See ya later._

 _-Cowboy_


	7. Saturday

_Hello there, yes, there are voices in her head; well it's a voice not voices. And no, nothing happened between the two. I hope you enjoy!!!_

 _WARNING!!! I don't know what I did with this, so it may be really weird to some of you. When I say weird, I MEAN weird. At least I think it's weird, let me know in the comments._

When I woke up I felt someone's leg on top of me and an arm around me. It was Sayori. She had her face buried in my hair. I could feel her breath in my neck. I was going to need to wash my hair, dammit.

I didn't want to wake her up, she had a rough day. I just let her enjoy her sleep while I spent my time watching YouTube videos on my phone. She finally woke up after an hour and a half, it was 9 by then.

"Good morning Sayori, about time you woke up, I thought you were dead. Ha!"

"Very funny Snow. Good morning."

"Can you take your leg and arm, you're hugging me. I'm not used to this much physical contact, especially from a girl with no clothes on."

 _(She had her underwear on, don't worry :D)_

Her face turned red. "Oh sorry!! Hehe...nothing happened while I was sleeping, right?" She said while covering herself.

"Not as far as I know. You want to help me and Yuri get some work done?"

"I can't, I was going to spend the day with Mike."

"Whatever makes you happy, say hi to him for me. And remember, I'm here to help."

"I know, thanks!" She started to change.

I have to admit, her body isn't like how she looked in-game. Her, how do I say this, boobs weren't as small as the game made them look like. Same thing with Natsuki. As for me? I was in between Sayori and Monika. Her body shape was kind of like mine, she was a little more skinny, probably because of not eating due to depression. I know how that feels.

"I'll get going, thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem, you can do it anytime you need to. Want to eat breakfast first?"

"Nope, Mike's cooking for me, and good to know, bye!!!"

"Wait. You said Monika told you to confess right?"

"Y...yes."

"Look, I pieced together her plan. She wanted you to kill yourself. Don't go to school monday. But be ready to come when I text you. I want to...'surprise' her. She won't expect to see a 'dead' girl walking."

"She...She wanted me to...she's...she's goi-"

"Don't. You. Worry. I'll take care of it myself. Like I said, I want to surprise her."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"See you later then, take care of yourself, and don't let your feelings make your time with Mike awkward."

"Bye!!!"

I went to clean my room, surprisingly it was almost clean. I just needed to pick some things up. I went to make breakfast. Then I washed my hair. I got another text from Yuri.

Is it ok if I go a little early?

Yes, it's fine.

Ok, see you.

After some minutes I heard a knock on the door. It was Yuri. I remembered that I still didn't change. Fuck it, I don't care.

"Hey Yuri, how are you."

"I'm fin...I didn't know...did I interrupt anything?" Her face was red.

"No no, I just got out of bed and didn't bother to put on clothes that's all, you can leave your stuff here while I change."

 _God, these girls have something weird, don't you think?_

 _Maybe it's because they weren't their whole lives around girls like I was._

 _Yea, you're right. Do you miss your sisters?_

 _No. they were all bitches, except Amy._

 _I know, see you later!_

"No no please. This is your house, you can do whatever you want."

"Taking advantage of the situation, eh? You've shown interest in me, but I'm afaid I won't get naked for you. Just wait while I change."

 _What a weird girl she is._

 _Yea, but you don't sleep with a half naked depressed girl and open the door to another girl, while you're half naked. So I think I'M the weird one here._

I went to change into a red sweater and black leggings. I put on some black sneakers on and went to help Yuri.

"It's surprising how far you analyze a situation, others may have just remained like that because they're at their own house."

"Well, you start to analize stuff when you live with liars and manipulators. I have become a liar and manipulator myself, but I've done it to survive in this hell hole we call life."

"Wow, I didn't expect it to go that far."

"What can I say? My life sucks."

"I...I'm...I'm here to help you if you ever need it..."

"Really? Thanks. Now let's finish your project."

"Yes. Do you have tools we can use?"

"Yea, here they are. Lets get to work."

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"Not at all, I'd like to hear what you listen to."

(Puts music on)

"Is that a...nightingale I hear?"

"Yes, it is also accompanied by the lark."

"How do you even find them, is it like when you buy your knives?

"Yes, I have my methods."

"You read a lot, don't you Yuri?"

"Yes, so do you."

"Yea, it's still good. Makes me feel calm."

"It is not much of a song, but it does change the mood and how you feel."

We started to work on the ballista, everything went well. It looked good and shot good. We killed a bird with it when we went to the roof to try it out. We painted it black with some purple designs.

"It looks better than I expected. You have really good control over your hands don't you."

"I do, a little. But I'm more good with a pencil. I can draw anything with a pencil, but if I have to color it or paint it, I will fuck it up."

"Not here, the designs are beautiful, it's amazing Snow."

"Don't give me all the credit, you also did some of them."

"Yea, but yours look better."

"You made the cuts on the wood. And they were perfect. I would have made it all wrong." _No you wouldn't you're too skilled hehe._

"It's really accurate, we hit a moving bird, I'm impressed."

"Yup, let's get the decorations doIne."

"Yes, let's go"

We went back down to my room to work on the decorations. It was 3 by then.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I have some things planned. I was thinking on having you help me with the decorations and atmospheric enhancements.

"Interesting. What do you have in mind?"

"We could make a curtain out of the ribbon, have candles provide light for the room, and...are you familiar with aromatherapy?"

Interesing, she changed it up a little. I'll keep that in mind.

"A little."

"Great, I brought this with me to test it, see how it works."

"A diffuser for essential oils, that may work."

"Here, let me turn it on, if I may."

"Go ahead"

"It's Jasmine essential oil."

"I know, doesn't it help with menstruation, scars, and stimulates sexual desires?"

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things. Nice try."

"Wha...What do you mean 'nice try'?"

"Just ignore me, I talk to myself." _Wow, this girl is trying really hard to get you._

 _She can keep trying, because it won't happen._

"No, please explain."

"From the little information I have to work with, you are trying to have some 'fun' time with me, even going as far as to bring something that enhances those feelings. I'll let you know, that doesn't work on me, because I know that you planned for this."

"How? It's quite impressive."

"I like how you don't give a shit that I exposed you."

"There's no one around to see." She had a determined look. "I'm really impressed, you have proved to be quite resilient to my attemts."

"I know, you're a little fucked up in the head, don't you know?"

"So are you."

"Let's get this over with. It smells nice, I have to admit that. Anything else?"

"We will continue this conversation some other time. Let's make the ribbon curtain."

She pulled out a knife. It wasn't the one described from the game. It had a pure black handle and with silver symbols on it.

"May I see?"

"Yes here."

It was a little heavy. I touched the tip and it felt extremely sharp.

 _Come on Felicia, you know you want to. DO IT!!!_

 _Just...Just one last time. One. Last. Time._

I moved the blade to my arm.

"Snow, what are you doing...Snow?"

"...One. Last. Time."

I made cuts in my skin. The knife cut through it like it was air. It felt nice, the pain and the rush. I had missed those feelings.

"SNOW!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She stared directly at my cuts, she had a hand down her thigh and one in her chest, and was biting her lip a little. Was she...turned on? What the fuck is wrong with both of us?

I cleaned the knife and gave it back to Yuri.

"I had to do it. It's been so long since I've done it. That's why you have that oil, to help heal the scars. It felt really nice!"

"That...that looks...Snow...may...may I...lick the blood off your arm?"

"What did you just ask? What tHE FUCK this you just ask?! Aren't you worried that I may have some disease?"

"No, please let me do it!"

I basically caused this to happen, it was time for me to fix it.

"You can do it, but you better not have any disease on you. I'll kill you if you do."

 _Why the fuck did you agree to this? What is wrong with both of you?_

"Don't worry, I'm clean."

She started to lick my cuts like she was a dog. I was expecting some kind of pain from the saliva, nothing happened. I wanted to die at this point, I couldn't think of a more weird thing to do. Fucking Yuri was turned on from this, she enjoys pain. Fuck my life.

When she finished, she realised what she had done. She turned red and hid her face with her hair.

"I'm really sorry Snow. I didn't mean to do that, some..thing happened and...it made me do that. Please forgive me, now you think I'm weird."

"Don't worry, you and me both are weird. Just don't do it again."

 _What the fuck just happened? I knew Yuri was weird, but NOT this weird._

"Ok thank you, let's finish the decorations."

We got to work on the curtain and the banner. Everything went well, it looked good.

"It looks like it's time for me to go, can you bring this to school on Monday?"

"Yes, need help with the catapult?"

"I wouldn't mind some help."

"Ok, let me get my phone."

I closed the apartment's door and walked to Yuri's house while both of us held to one side of the catapult. Her house was relatively close to mine, just 5 blocks away.

"Welcome to my home."

"Looks nice."

It looked like a really modern and clean hunted house.

We walked in and went upstairs to her room. It was purple. We put the catapult down and I looked around her room. She had a bookshelf with different books, Mystery, Horror, Romance, and some others. She also had a wall with knives on it, like a bookshelf. Many of them looked exotic, I need to know where she buys them from.

"Do you like them? You don't think it's weird right?"

"I like them, and it's not weird. I'm also a fan of knives. Do you know how to throw them?"

"I've started to learn how to."

"Maybe I can teach you, I know how."

"Really?! When can we start?"

"Tomorrow, I'll text you when."

"Ok, I'll be ready."

"Also, let's not mention what happened today to anyone."

"Yup, I was about to tell you the same thing."

"I have to go, see you later."

"Take care of yourself Snow."

"You too."

I made my way back home, thinking about everything that happened today.

"What is wrong with me?"

I entered my room and cleaned it up. Made some food for myself and watched videos. Nothing else happened today. I texted Sayori and Natsuki to see if they could meet me tomorrow, both said yes. I went to shower and to sleep.

"Fuck, why am I stuck here?"

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I actually have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed the most weird chapter I have uploaded. I dont even know if Yuri would go that far. Forgive me. Next chapter will be your regular scheduled "Snow impressed the girls" programming._

 _Thanks to all of you people that spend time of your lives reading this, or if you just gave the story a follow. I really appreciate it!! Love you all!!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	8. A Little Problem

Hello everyone, I made this to talk about how Yuri acted in the last chapter.

First, I'm really sorry you had to read that. My sister was just throwing ideas at me and I let my imagination guide my fingers.

I wanted to ask, do you people want me to rewrite the chapter and make it less weird? (Making that chapter non-cannon and making the other chapter the original ) Or leave it as it is and use that for character development? (Wanted to make them really different, and have them grow out of it and change with the help of Snow)

I want to know, because I don't want people to hate the story. I'm more than willing to change it if you guys want.

Keep in mind, I'm new to this, and I'm testing the waters to see what I can or can't do.

Hope you all have a fantastic day or night. See ya!!

-Cowboy


	9. Saturday?

_Hello everyone, I found a way to undo the craziness of the last chapter while still keeping it (for the lols) I hope you enjoy a less weird chapter._

When I woke up I felt someone's leg on top of me and an arm around me. It was Sayori.

 _What the fuck? Didn't this already happen?_

She had her face buried in my hair. I could feel her breath in my neck.

 _No way...what? This is bullshit!_

I didn't wake her up, she was sleeping, this time with her clothes on. I checked the date, it was Saturday, that was "yesterday".

 _This...this already happened, but differently._

After a few minutes of me contemplating my choices the "other day" she woke up.

"Good morning Sayori, about time you woke up, I thought you were dead."

"Hehe...I could have been, very funny Snow. Good morning."

"Can you take your leg and arm, you're hugging me. I'm not used to this much physical contact."

"Sorry"

 _She's supposed to be on her underwear._

"Hey, you want to help me and Yuri get some work done?"

"I can't, I was going to spend the day with Mike."

"Ok, say hi to him for me. And remember, I'm always here to help."

"I know, thanks!"

I started to change while she gathered her stuff.

"I'll get going, thank you for letting me stay."

"No problem, you can do it anytime you need to. Want to eat breakfast first?"

"Yea, Mike's was gonna cooking for me, but I don't want to annoy him."

"You said Monika told you to confess right?" I asked while I was cooking some breakfast for us.

"Y...yes."

"Look, I think she wanted you to kill yourself. Don't go to school monday. But be ready to come when I tell you. I want to...'surprise' her. She won't expect to see a 'dead' girl walking."

"She...She wanted me to...she's...she's goi-"

"Don't. Worry. I'll take care of it. Like I said, I want to surprise her."

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Here, hope you like it."

"Thanks"

We both started to eat.

"Thanks for the food, I'll get going."

"See ya"

"Bye!!"

I went to clean my room, just like the other 'day', it was clean. I just needed to pick some things up. I got a text from Yuri.

Is it ok if I go a little early?

Yes, it's fine.

Ok, see you.

After some minutes I heard a knock on the door. It was Yuri. I remembered everything that happened. Everything.

 _What was I thinking?_

"Hey Yuri, how are you."

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm good, ready to work?"

 _This...this isn't real. Am I crazy?_

 _Probably_

 _You're supposed to ask about my sisters._

 _I know, but things changed, this is really weird. Amy is still the best though._

 _Yea._

"You can set your things on the floor, let's get to work."

 _She was supposed to see me without clothes. She was supposed to ask about me being like that. She was supposed to ask me about my analyzing skills, and I was supposed to explain._

 _I. Am. Crazy._

"Wow, you live alone here? Its a little sad, but you get used to it, I would know."

"What can I say? My life sucks."

"I...I'm...I'm here to help you if you ever need it..."

"Really? Thanks. Now let's finish your project."

"Yes. Do you have tools we can use?"

"Yea, here they are. Lets get to work."

"Do you mind if I put some music on?"

"Not at all, I'd like to hear what you listen to."

(Puts music on)

"Is that...nightcore?"

"Yes, it's really embarrassing, but someome that listens to music can understand me. Right?"

"Yes, I understand, everyone has a different taste. I can't say I like it, I never was a fan on it."

"Yes!!! I knew I could count on you, and maybe...maybe I could...change your mind?"

 _Not much I can say. Everyone has different preferences in music._

"Sure, can you recommend me some good ones Yuri?"

"Yes."

"Ok, it's still good."

We started to work on the ballista, everything went well. It looked good and shot good. We killed a cat with it when we went to the roof to try it out, not so different. We painted it black with some pink designs.

 _Why pink?_

"It looks better than I expected. You have really good control over your hands don't you Snow?"

"I do, a little. But I'm more good with a pencil. I can draw anything with a pencil, but if I have to color it or paint it, I will fuck it up."

"Not here, the designs are beautiful, it's amazing Snow."

"Don't give me all the credit, you also did some of them."

"Yea, but yours look better."

"You made the cuts on the wood. And they were perfect. I would have made it all wrong." _What the fuck? It went the exact same like yesterday._

 _This is weird, really weird._

She covered her face. "Y...yes, I'm...I know how to handle a knif-I MEAN a saw."

"Sure...let's get the decorations done."

"Yes, let's go"

We went back down to my room to work on the decorations. It was 3 by then.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well, I have some things planned. I was thinking on having you help me with the decorations and atmospheric enhancements.

"Interesting. What do you have in mind?"

"We could make a curtain out of the ribbon, have candles provide light for the room, and...are you familiar with aromatherapy?"

Interesing, it's still the same yet different.

"A little."

"Great, I brought this with me to test it, see how it works."

"A diffuser for essential oils, that works."

"Here, let me turn it on, if I may."

"Go ahead"

"It's Frankincense essential oil."

 _She changed the oil. Ok._

"What does it do?"

"It eases irritability, balances emotions, and creates inner peace."

"Cool. Anything else?"

"Yes, I also have Peppermint essential oil. It improves attitude, increases alertness, and improves concentration."

"So you're going to use both of them during the festival?"

"Yes, it'll be perfect for the festival. Should we get started on the ribbon curtain?"

"Yea, it smells nice, I have to admit that."

"Let's make the ribbon curtain."

She pulled out a knife. It had a pure black handle and with silver symbols on it. Same as the other day.

"May I see?"

"Yes here."

It was a little heavy. I touched the tip, as expected, it was sharp.

 _I don't even know if I should tell you do do it._

 _How about only once? For the old times and to fit the timeline._

 _Sure, whatever, good luck._

I moved the blade to my arm.

"Snow, what are you doing...Snow?"

"Only once."

I made cuts in my skin. The knife cut through it like it was air. It felt nice, the pain and the rush. It. Felt. Real.

"SNOW!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She stared directly at my cuts.

In an instant, I got a flash of Yuri licking the cuts, my head started to hurt.

"I'll be back Yuri"

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"What's happening? Am I going crazy?"

"No, maybe I got traumatized from the events of yesterday."

"Or maybe things that happened yesterday were supposed to happen today, and that is causing me to have flashes of events that didn't happen."

"What the fuck am I saying? I AM crazy. I'm talking to myself. Hehe...haha!!"

I opened the water and washed my face. I cleaned the knife and when I got back I gave it back to Yuri.

"It's been so long since I've done it. It felt really nice!"

"That...that looks...Snow...let me get some bandages."

"No, leave them like this. Or are you going to tell me you take care of your own cuts?"

"I...umm...I...Are you accusing me of cutting myself.

"Yes, if you don't, then show me your arms. Roll up your sleeves."

She was hesitating, I caught her.

"Like I said, I know people like this."

"How did you know?"

"Because you're basically the definition of an emo yandere girl."

"What? I...I'm..I'm not emo!"

"I have to admit, you're not that much of an emo girl. And people have changed the definition of emo so I may be wrong."

"And what do you mean I'm yandere?"

"It's more of an intuition. Remember what happened?"

"Oh...I'm...surprised."

"Yea, don't worry, I can help you."

 _At least things aren't as weird as yesterday._

 _I know, maybe that's why the cutting and licking didn't hurt as much, maybe it was all a dream._

 _Maybe._

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to say that I cut myself, trust me. Its more of a coping method. Now you think I'm weird."

"Don't worry, you and me both are weird."

"Ok thank you, let's finish the decorations."

I was still bleeding a little from the cuts. It was nothing that I couldn't handle.

 _You know what's funny?_

 _What?_

 _You're the one that cut yourself in front of Yuri but she blames herself for being weird._

 _I know, remember, she over thinks things._

 _Oh yea, forgot about that._

We got to work on the curtain and the banner. Everything went well, it looked good.

"It looks like it's time for me to go, can you bring this to school on Monday?"

"Yes, need help with the catapult?"

"Not really"

"Ok, let me get the door for you."

I opened the apartment door for Yuri to go through. Her house was close to mine, just 4 blocks away this time.

"Take care of yourself Yuri, and let's not talk about what happened today to anyone."

"You too Snow, and yes, let's not mention this to anyone.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I closed the door and sat down on the floor. Thinking of everything.

"It was all a dream. Maybe my own views on the girls gave them their personality in my dream. Yes!! that makes sense. I see Yuri as a weird psycho yandere girl. That would explain what happened. And Sayori, I think of her as a girl who would do anything for her friends to be happy. But how does her sleeping in her underwear next to me help me? Maybe it was to not annoy me."

"What is wrong with me?"

I entered my room and cleaned it up. Made some food for myself and watched videos. Nothing else happened today. I texted Sayori and Natsuki to see if they could meet me tomorrow, Sayori said yes and Natsuki said to come and get her if I wanted to. I went to shower and to sleep.

"Maybe I'm like Monika after all."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _It's official. Felicia is the crazy one. Just kidding. I hope you enjoyed this (not totally a changed copy of the other chapter) new chapter. I looked at all your reviews and decided to keep it. Thanks to everyone. Any questions or thoughts you have, don't be afraid to ask. I like to interact with you guys!! See you all later._

 _-Cowboy_


	10. Festival Day!

_Hello everyone!!! Sorry I took so long to update. I've had things to do. Luckily I'll be back to post each week. Hope you enjoy!!_

Nothing particular happened during Sunday. It might as well be the most normal day I've had in the week I've been here. Sayori texted me in the moring to tell me that she couldn't meet with me because she was hanging out with Yuri. It was unusual. Natsuki said that her father wouldn't let her today. I spent the rest of the day inside. I felt uneasy, something about Sayori and Yuri together didn't fit.

I woke up a little early Monday. The day of the festival. I went through my usual routine and got ready. While walking to school I questioned my existence in this world. How come I didn't have to pay rent? Have a phone bill? Buy food? It's interesting, am I a glitch? It may be a question that will never be answered. The school was mostly empty, there were only a few students. A sign in the front said to go to the club we were in, if not we had to go to the gymnasium. Lucky for me, I was in a club.

I entered the class, it was empty. I had nothing to do so I put up the decorations me and Yuri made. After I was done Monika entered.

"Hey Snow! Good morning."

"Hello Monika."

"Listen, we have some time, I need to talk to you."

"Oh really? What do you want to talk about?"

"I know you interfered with my plans, listen first."

"What? Is it the hanging?"

"Yes. You need to know the truth. Yuri and Sayori are the villains here."

"What do you mean?" I was genuinely confused.

"You don't know yet, but they bully Natsuki and try to do the same to me. Since you joined they haven't done it as much. Natsuki can't do anything about it because it would involve her dad, and that's bad for her."

I was surprised, how could they do such a thing? Especially Sayori.

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, here."

She showed me various videos of them bullying Natsuki physically and verbally.

"Once they earned your trust, if they like you, you're ok, if they don't, they'll do the same to you."

I was at a loss for words, my people reading skills didn't pick up on it. I have to stop it, nobody does this do the best girls.

"What was your plan exactly"

"I wanted to make Sayori disappear, it would then make me the president, I could give Natsuki the Vice-president title and kick Yuri out."

"Good plan, but I intervened."

"I was prepared for something like this."

"Really?"

"Yes, you have something Snow, something maybe I'll never understand, it made me feel that you would do something like this."

"Thank...you? I guess? Anyway, what was the plan?"

"Ok, plan B was to get you at my side. I was thinking and came to a conclusion. Sayori will probably want to kick me out for what I made her do and..."

"Mike and Yuri will support her."

"Yes, Sayori can't vote because she's the one proposing the idea."

"That makes two for her side. Natsuki and you are the other two. That makes me the tiebreaker."

"Exactly, you can keep me here, you will...right?"

"After what you showed me, yes."

"Yay!!! I knew I could count on you!!" She said joyfully while giving me a hug.

"Yea, yea, you can stop now."

That was what kept on bugging me yesterday. I trusted her. I still have to thank her, she taught me something. Don't trust even the people you trust.

We got everything ready. Natsuki and Mike arrived with the cupcakes.

"Hey Nat!!"

"Hello"

"Need help?"

"NO!! I don't need help you dummy."

"Ok then, you fucking weeb"

"Shut up you idiot!!"

I silently laughed, it's easy to trigger Natsuki. Yuri showed up next.

"Good morning Snow"

"Morning Yuri"

"I see you already put up the decorations."

"Yea, I had nothing to do so I did this."

"I'll get the oil diffuser ready."

I went to Monika to tell her about Sayori.

"Monika, Sayori's alive but she's not coming until I text her to do so. I wanted to 'surprise' you."

"Ok, text her then, I want to finish this already."

"Finish what?"

"The vote thing."

"Oh ok" I said while pulling my phone out, "Come on Sayori, we have a lot to talk about."

I texted Sayori to come, just then the intercom announced that we were free to visit the clubs and take the day off.

"Hey Monika, I'll go see around for a bit, tell me when we have to recite."

"Ok, just hurry."

"Yea."

I went around seeing what the other clubs were about. Only a few caught my eye, the music club, drawing club, and art club. I was about to enter the drawing club when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was. I couldn't believe it.

"It's the back of Dylan...Dylan."

I ran straight for him, calling his name.

"Dylan!! Dylan!! It's been so lon...oh..." To my disappointment, it was some random guy.

"Umm...can I help you?"

"Oh, sorry, I confused you with someone else." You could hear the disappointment in my voice.

"It's alright."

I went back to the classroom, the previous thing got me angry and confused.

 _This is probably how Monika felt in game, sad to see that everyone is not real._

 _That would make sense, and seeing glimpses of someone real, or the player in Monika's case, can affect your sanity._

 _It's a good thing that I'm resistant to that. Right..._

"Hey Monika, are we going to recite or what?"

"I..don't think so, most people are coming in for the cupcakes but leaving after a minute."

"Well shit, we did this for nothing?"

"We could recite for ourselves?"

"Sure"

I sat down and started playing with my phone. Natsuki came to ask me something.

"Hey Snow, can I see what you're playing?"

"Yea, here"

"It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything!"

"Sure you won't."

We spent some time like this. Natsuki watching me and mocking me for failing. She eventually came closer to me to where the was practically sitting on me. Fucking bitch thinks I'm a pillow or something. Hehe

"Hey Nat, want something to eat?"

"Y-yea, but only because I'll make you sad if I say no."

"Yea right, you can try. Here," I gave her a 20 dollar bill, "Go buy a bottle of apple juice for me and buy something for yourself with the rest."

"Really?! It's not like you have to.."

"I want to, in fact, it would be my pleasure."

"Ok!!"

She ran off to, what I assume she did, the cafeteria. After a minute or so, Sayori walked in. I immediately stood up.

"Hello Monika" She said in a cocky tone.

"...Hey..Sayori, how are you?"

"I'm just fine."

"Glad to see you're here for the festival!"

"I would think you would've been more surprised. Everyone!! I have an announcement to make."

At that same moment Natsuki walked in with a bunch of things in her hands.

"Who votes for Monika to be kicked out of the club?"

"But why?" Said Mike

"She almost made me kill myself, thankfully Snow saved me. Thanks!!!"

"No problem" I responded.

 _What a fucking piece of shit she is. I'll hang her myself when I get the chance._

"Is this true Monika?" Asked Yuri

With courage and a confident tone she responded, "I'm not going to lie, yes, I tried to make her kill herself."

"Why?!" Asked Mike, he looked surprised.

"I'd rather not say the details."

"THE point is, who votes for her to be kicked?"

Yuri and Mike raised their hands.

Sayori looked at me, "Who votes for her to not be kicked?"

Natsuki and Monika raised their hands.

"That makes two and two" Said Monika

"She didn't vote" Yuri pointed at me, "What do you vote for Snow?"

"She stays." I responded harshly, "I think she deserves a second chance."

Sayori was giving me an angry look. "I see," she changed to a more cheerful tone, "I agree with you, she deserves a second chance!!"

Monika gave me the look of "Thank you, I love you", which I returned with a nod.

"I'll get going, I want to see what the other clubs have." Said Sayori

"I'll join you...if...if you don't mind?"

"Ok!!! That makes it more fun!!"

Both of them left, Mike also left without saying anything.

"Thanks Snow. I could kiss you right now!!"

"Please don't"

"Here's your juice Snow, and Monika, did you really try to kill Sayori?" Natsuki interrupted.

"Yes, but it was to benefit the three of us."

"Explain"

Monika explained to Natsuki her plan, I joined in when I was asked of had to add some details.

"...and that's why I knew I would stay here."

"Being honest, I've also seen something different in you Snow, I don't know what it is, but I feel it."

"Yea, I know."

I played some more in my phone, Natsuki watching me at my side, eating some cookies she got.

"You suck at that game."

"You couldn't do better than me."

"I sure can."

"Show me"

"Give me your phone then!!!"

She yanked my phone and stated to play, she was close to beating my record, but failed.

"Told you, you suck."

"But I was close!!!"

"So close yet so far."

Mike called me, he said he wanted to talk to me.

"What can I help you with?"

"I...I wanted to give you this." He gave me a cupcake with a little fox made out frosting. Being honest, it looked cute, I liked it.

"Thank you, it's cute, but why did you give it to me?"

"Just a gift from a friend to friend"

"Thanks then."

"I want to thank you for helping Sayori, I don't know what I would do if she was gone."

"There's no need to thank me. I ran like the devil to get to her in time, I had to drop kick the door to get in."

"That explains why her door was broken."

"Hehe...I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"That's probably for the best, thank you."

"Thank you too for the cupcake."

I went back to Natsuki.

"Oohhh, he gave you a gift."

"It's not what it seems." I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it, he wrote a poem like yours and gave you a cupcake-"

"It's a cupcake he gave me as thanks for helping Sayori."

"For helping a bitch. Ha!! He's a dummy."

"Besides, I'm not interested in anyone."

"But you told me you were." Monika joined in.

"It was a lie."

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Ok, I'll go take a look at the other clubs."

"See you later."

"Bye"

Monika went outside. I was eating the cupcake while watching Natsuki play. She was learning fast.

"You're getting good."

"Shut up!!"

"I was just saying you were good."

"S-Sorry"

"Snow"

"What?"

"Can...Can I...Can I watch some anime on your phone?"

"Watch anime?"

"Yes...please."

"But why?"

"Because I don't have my phone."

"I...don't...watch anime."

"You don't!?!"

"Nope, and I don't plan to either"

"Let me show you some, I'm sure you'll like it."

"I'm not so sure."

"Pleassseee!"

"Alright, but if it's shit I'll take my phone back."

She showed me a bunch of different titles, none interested me. She was looking in the cute side of anime. To me all of it was shit.

"It's shit."

"What about this one?"

She showed me one titled "Assassination Classroom". It seems interesting. Death is one of my favorite things.

"Looks interesting, let's see it."

We spent we time watching the videos. That was an interesting cartoon.

"This is actually good."

"See? I told you you would like it."

"Anyway, I'll go see what to buy, I'm hungry. Want to come, and don't give me that tsundere attitude, it's really annoying."

"Shut up!!!" She turned to her side, "Yea, I'll go."

We went around for a bit, and again, I saw my little sister, Amy, out of the corner of my eye. Just a glimpse of her. It really feels different. Am I supposed to be sad? Angry? Depressed? Curious? It this point, it was a mix of them, they don't feel real.

"Hey, hey!!" Natsuki was pushing me on my shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Maybe I have. At least I think I did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. I'm just talking to myself."

"Weirdo."

"I know...haha"

We went to the cooking club, the place where they would sell all the sweets. I saw different kinds of things, from lollipops to cake. I got a doughnut and Natsuki some cookies. Again.

"I'll give you a piece of my doughnut if you give me a cookie."

"Fair enough. Here." We traded the pieces.

Again. I saw Dylan. Again.

 _Is my mind playing tricks on me? Why now? Why them? Am I playing with myself?_

 _No. I'm not playing tricks on you._

 _I wonder something. Since when have I met you? You're not even someone else. It's just me. Me and only me. I respond to myself._

 _You have a troubled mind Snow. You're just seeing the beginning of it. I won't interfere with you. You're too dangerous. Even to yourself._

 _You're leaving me alone? **LIKE THE REST OF THEM?** It doesn't matter. I'm used to it._

 _Like I said. You're dangerous. I tried to influence you in ways that could stop you. I tried to stop you from your inevitable fate._

 _So this is a game. Hehe...AHAHHAHAH!!!!_

 _I'm afraid this is in your nature. You've always been like this._

 _Feels like you've knows me from long ago._

 _Because I've been forced to do so._

 _This has taken a wild turn. Hasn't it?_

 _You're free to choose your actions. They will all end the same way._

 _Here's where you're wrong. I always have an ace up my sleeve._

 _I think you mean something else._

 _Wait...has time advanced?_

 _No_

 _Ok, what happens if I die?_

 _You'll find out._

 _Are you some higher dimensional being?_

 _I could say yes and no._

 _Thank you_

 _For what?_

 _For opening my eyes. This was all fake then._

 _Wait!! That's not what I ment!_

 _AhahahaAHAHAHAHAH!!_

"...hahaha."

"Snow!! What's wrong?"

"...nothing's wrong...I'm just having a bad day...that's all...all it takes is one bad day..."

"You're scary Snow."

"Good."

 _He said all I do will lead to the same ending. Might as well enjoy it. Take pleasure._

 _I will kill every one of you. Every. One._

"Sorry, like I said, I'm having a bad day."

"H-hey, just so you know. You can talk to me. B-But it's now like I want to or anything!!"

"Yea yea I know."

We went back to the classroom. The sudden realization that this is all technically fake hit me like a truck.

"I am alive, but in a game. A real life game. There's no cheat codes. Ok."

Monika walked up to me. "Hey Snow."

"Yea?"

"What DID you talk about with Sayori the other day."

"Might as well say it. I talked to her about how how I tried the same thing. To kill myself."

"Did you ever regret it?"

"Before Dylan, my friend, showed up, not really. After he showed up I did regret it, but not a lot."

"What do you mean 'not a lot'?"

"I mean that I had a mix of emotions. Sadness and anger before. Regret and happiness after. But it all felt fake, forced. Something I never said is how nice it felt. The adrenaline, the little fear, the thrill. I...want to do it again."

"How can you say something like that?"

"I mean. It did feel nice to know that someone cared enough to help me, but I still feel empty. Funny isn't it?" I said with a smile.

"Its not funny Snow, it's a serious issue."

"Says the one that pushed Sayori to her breaking point. Who would have known that Mike doesn't love her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You like him don't you? That was the hidden part of your plan. To keep him to yourself."

"N-No!"

"Don't try to hide it from me", I moved closer to her, looking her straight in the eyes, "You can't."

"But...how?"

"Easy, with Sayori out of the game, you can go with Mike and comfort him. Winning him with kindness. A tactic I would have used myself."

"I'm...surprised."

"Don't be, I just...know things."

"I was right. You have something. And I'm beginning to understand it."

I spent the rest of the day contemplating what do do next.

 _I'll go with Natsuki first. She's the weakest one here. Easy prey._

 _Yea, that's useful. Get the weak ones and move on like that. With them out of the way, I can take on the toughest ones._

 _Logically, Sayori would be next. She's also easy to kill. I'll use a rope with her. Have to stay true to the game._

 _Next will be Yuri. She's going to be a tough nut to crack. She may have experience with knives. I like a challenge. What if I die? Is it game over? Do I wake up in hell? Maybe I'll find out._

 _Finally, Monika. The leader. The killer. You...I don't know. We'll see when I get there._

We took the decorations down and cleaned up. We didn't get new members, good. The cupcakes were gone. Of course they would take the cupcakes.

"I really wanted to recite the poems. I guess a literature club isn't that fun."

"You needed to add more style. It looked more like a book store."

"Good thing you told me aFTER THE FESTIVAL IS OVER."

"I know right?"

"Ugh...see you all tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye Monika!!" Said Natsuki

"I'll get going, see you Nat."

"Bye!"

I walked home. Nothing was in my mind, it was blank, or dark, I should say. When I got home I went through the usual. I jumped to bed and looked at the ceiling. It's darkness was consuming me, along with the darkness in the room. It was all cold.

"This is so messed up it's funny...my game is over."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _The story took a dark turn. Now I'll enjoy writing this more than I did. It was difficult to find an anime Snow would enjoy, had to get 5 people to help me. I hope you enjoyed this. Again, I'll go back to (trying to) upload a chapter per week. See you all later!!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	11. The Start Of Something New

_Hello everyone. As promised, a chapter each week. I have nothing else to say so I hope you enjoy!!!_

"You know Snow? Sometimes you seem more like Libitina than her herself. In fact, one could say that you ARE her."

"I swear, you speak like you're foreshadowing something."

Something was surrounding Yuri. It looked like smoke, purple smoke.

"How about I make you her?"

The smoke surrounded me. Trapped me.

"What are you gonna do? Drown me? I'm not afraid to die. You of all should know this."

"Who said I was going to kill you? Let me tell you something. You and me have something in common. We both like death, killing, everything that ends with something dying! We're both sadistic pieces of shit!!"

"Now I know why I've always hated you. You remind me of what I am. What I've always been."

"Aren't I saying the truth? Now, I'll make you what I always wanted, my sister! I'll take the little sanity you have left!"

"Take everything. I dare you to. I want you to."

The smoke rised and started spinning around me. I felt dizzy, weak, tired. I tried to fight it off until it became too much. I could still hear her voice.

"Everything you do will lead to your death Snow. He told me. I can stop it. You just have to give in. Be with me. KILL...with...me..."

I woke up. I expected to be covered in sweat or something, I had nothing. The room was still dark and cold. I stood up and went to the bathroom to start my day.

"Yuri you bitch."

I turned on the light of the bathroom.

"What the FUCK is wrong with me!?!"

I had white hair. White. Hair. Like when you dye your hair a color.

"Are you fucking telling me the dream was real? No, it can't be. There has to be an explanation for this...I got to say, it looks good, I like the color."

I yanked a hair from my hair and tried to wash it completely to see if it was dye. It wasn't. It looked natural and was natural. I didn't even know if that would work. I've never colored my hair.

"My hair fucking changed colors while I was sleeping. What the fuck?...She made me look a little like Libitina."

I went through the usual routine. I got all my things and sat at the edge of my bed, it wasn't time to go yet.

"Why? I'm not Libitina, as far as I know she has powers and shit. What if I have powers!!! Yes!!!"

I stared at myself in a mirror. My eyes, they were green, a piercing green, like Monika's.

"Why would I have to kill the girls in the first place, I was supposed to help them."

"Then again, I was the one with the impulse to do it. God am I a fucking psychopath." I grabbed my head.

"I'll play your game Yuri, I'll play with you for awhile. I still need more information."

I went to the kitchen and made Natsuki's lunch. After that I walked to the school as usual. The sky was dark, like it was going to rain. This is the perfect day to die. I walked in and started classes. I didn't see any of the girls during classes or lunch.

Class ended and I went to the club. Surely they have to be here. They have to. I was right, they were here. When I walked in everyone stared at me.

"What?" I said sarcastically, "Do I have something in my face?"

"I see you colored your hair. It makes a contrast with your black jacket. Makes your eyes stand out." Spoke Yuri.

"I know, it looks good."

"Umm...Snow, we have to talk. Now." Demanded Monika.

"Sure" I said while walking outside.

When we were away from the club we talked.

"There's something I want to discuss."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you color you hair?"

 _Shit shit! What do I say?_ "Because I wanted to."

"Listen, I...had a dream of you," tears formed in her eyes, "you were stepping over a bloodied Natsuki in the floor, you were dragging Sayori by a rope around her neck, Yuri was crawling beside you grabbing your blood covered hand."

"You have some messed up dreams."

"Listen, you had white hair, and your eyes were glowing green."

 _Holy shit that explains a lot._

"Something told me that you were going to do that."

"Do what?"

"Kill us. He said to stop you. I didn't believe in that, I thought I had a nightmare. But seeing you like this terrified me Snow."

I had enough of her crying. "And what am I supposed to do?"

"You wouldn't do something like that would you?"

"Why would I want to?"

"You didn't answer my question?"

I looked away. "No, I wouldn't do something like that."

"I trust you."

We went back to the classroom without saying a word. She had a dream of me killing all of them. Fucking Monika. And the little shit told her about me. Fuck.

"Hey Snow, would you like to read with me?" Asked Yuri.

"Sure, why not. What book?"

"The one I gave you."

"Ok, let's read then."

"Want some tea?"

"No thank you."

"Could you accompany me to get some water?"

"Why?"

"Just because."

"Ok, I'll go."

We walked outside.

"You look like my sister you know. She had the same color of hair as you do now. I...miss her."

"For being shy you talk like you aren't. Makes me wonder if it's just fake."

"It IS an act, do you really think I would be shy?"

"Oh, so it was an act! Not really, you seem more open to me."

"That's because I am."

"Ok then, what do you want?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"About what we're going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about you Snow. Why did you color it?"

"Being honest, I didn't color it, I woke up like this."

"...so it did happen..."

"Yea, it happened, and I won't let you do it."

"Come on Snow! We both can save ourselves. Think about it. Two innocent girls with a death wish and bloodlust. We could kill many! Just thinking about it makes me...excited!"

"Your offer does sound tempting."

"Then accept it!"

An image of Natsuki, blood all over her, her face covered by shadows, flashed in my eyes.

 _Argh! This...hurts...a lot...fuck..._

I was grabbing my head, it started to hurt.

 _...Why?...it...won't happen...again..._

The same image appeared, this time a knife was in my hand, with Natsuki's warm blood going down my arm.

"I see you still fight it. Embrace it Snow. Don't fight it."

 _Fuck...she's right..._

I realized that there was no point in fighting it. Like he said, all my actions with lead to the same ending. And if Yuri can change it...I guess it's time to let myself be free.

"...haha..haha..."

"What happened?"

"I haven't felt like this in years...when do I get to slice something's throat?"

"So you've held yourself back? I'm surprised. For your question, how about we start with Sayori?"

"Aren't you two friends?"

"No. You need to make allies, she is the president after all."

"We think alike. I like that."

"Ok, when you first want to kill your prey, you have to study it, learn it's pattern. I've done that to Sayori, so I already have that information."

"You were studying me. The other day when I found your knife."

"Yes I was. Your routine is a complicated one, it seems so simple yet so complex, you technically always have protection. There's no opening."

"Why thank you."

"Now, back to what we were saying, Sayori spends most of her time in her house or tormenting Mike. Poor Mike. If I could just open him up and crawl inside of him..."

"I could do that for you." I said with a smile while dragging a finger across my neck.

"No, I want him alive, I want him for myself. Although I think he has taken an interest in you. Do you like him?"

"Nope, not my type and not interested."

"Good, let's go back."

"You still want to read together?"

"No, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you."

 _Alright Yuri, you said that you need to make allies, and to study your prey. I'll study you. I learned to not trust anyone._

We went inside and I went to get Nat's lunch. She was reading her manga on the floor.

"Hey Nat! Look what I have for you!"

"T-Thanks, but you didn't have to-"

"Shut up and eat already, I'm not wasting my time making lunch for you anymore if you continue like this. And besides, I don't want you to die from starvation...yet."

"Ok...thanks."

"What are you reading?"

"This."

She showed be a book with a bunch of anime drawings on and in it.

"Manga..."

"Yea!"

"God, you fucking weeb."

"Shush! And it's otaku not weeaboo."

"Aren't both the same thing?"

"There's a difference."

"Anyway, I'll just stay here with you for a bit."

"Ok"

Some time passed. Natsuki was already done with her food.

"Snow?"

"Yea?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You look straight out of an anime with that white hair!"

"Fuck you."

 _Sometimes I wonder if God is playing with me. It's probably Satan who's being a bitch to me._

We spent some more time sitting when Monika, Yuri and Sayori left.

 _I have the feeling they're going to try something. If Monika and Yuri had that dream...they might try to kill me instead._

 _Monika knows that feelings don't work on me. A knife to the heart can work. I would love to help them plan how to kill me, but that would be ridiculous._

 _I'm getting ahead of myself, they're probably doing something else._

"Are we going to do the poems or not? Because I didn't do one."

"I don't know, and I don't care."

"Ok then."

We spent some more time on the floor.

"Snow."

"What?"

"I want to...," she looked away, "...give you something."

"Really?"

"Here, I made this for you. It's to thank you for helping me." She gave me a cookie. "I only had enough to make you one. I hope you like it, I made it with...all my heart."

"Ooh...thank you, I don't know what to say. Thanks."

"Yea...you better enjoy it because I didn't waste time doing it!!" She turned her head to look away.

"I know. Want a piece?"

"No!! I made it for you!! And it's not like I like you or anything."

"Yea...ok, I'll save it for later."

The cookie looked to be made of oatmeal, with nothing in or on it. A little disappointing. The girls came back, all looking at me, some of them smiling at me.

 _They're planning something. This is going to be fun._

I looked at the time. It was already time for us to go. Time goes by fast. One by one the others started to leave, saying their goodbyes to everyone. I was the last one out. When I got outside the sun was already setting.

"Time DID go by fast."

I walked home. I sat down in the steps to enter the apartment building. I got the cookie out and started to eat it. A black cat got in the steps next to me and stared at me. Something was different in the cat, it's eyes, they looked like mine, almost exactly like mine. Except that it had the normal vertical slit in the eye.

"Here, I'll give you some of my cookie. You can't eat much oatmeal so I'll give you a little."

He started to eat it while I ate my part. When he finished he sat next to me, and rubbed against me in my arm. I would normally beat the shit out of anything that does that without my permission, but the cat was different, I liked her. It was a her. What a coincidence.

"I don't know if you'll give me bad luck, but I'm already stuck in this game, what else could go wrong?"

I got up and went inside, she stood outside while I entered. I made my way up and did what I had to do for the day. It started to rain a little. I heard scratching in my window. I grabbed a knife and prepared to stab something. Slowly I moved to the window like I was a ninja. I opened it and it was the cat.

"You made your way up here."

She just stared at me. I let her go inside so she wouldn't get more wet. I sat on a chair and started to read on my phone. She jumped on me and rested on my lap.

"If I name you Felicia, you'll be Felicia the black cat, like the one from Marvel, yea, let's go with that. I'll name you Felicia."

She just slept, I went to bed while carrying her and set her to a side of me.

"I'm not this friendly to animals, especially to ones that I just met. What's wrong?"

"Aah fuck that shit. I'll keep her. I like her."

"But this is not normal. I'm not like this. I was never like this. God, my mind is mixed up."

I went to sleep with the cat by my side. The darkness of the room consuming us.

"You better not shit or destroy my house."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't as long as the other, sorry about that. You guys have any comments or opinions on the story? I would like some feedback from you guys. Thank you all for reading. See you later!!_

 _-Cowboy_


	12. What You Are

_Hello!! It's me again. I have nothing else to say so enjoy!!!_

"Now Snow. How about I give you her eyes?"

"Don't even try."

"Of course I will. What are you going to do about it?"

"I will peel your skin off inch by inch, then I'll start to cut your fingers and toes, then I'll cut your open like a pig."

"I would like to see that Snow. If you survive."

The purple smoke from before started to surround me again.

"...If this is a dream...I can wake up."

"What?"

I grabbed my finger and bent it backwards, breaking it.

 _Holy shit this hurts!_ _Fuck!_ I bit my lip.

"You can't wake up. That's great! Now I can play with you. How about we play..."

"Let's play Russian Roulette. I'll do it. There's nothing better than going out with a bang."

"Sounds good. Here." She pulled out a revolver and spinned the chamber, then she gave it to me.

 _Where did she even get it from? Oh god..._

"Have fun."

I put the gun up to my head. _I have a 17 percent chance of killing myself._

"Yuri, first one to die loses."

"Ok, I hope you don't. I want to have some more fun with you."

Without hesitating I pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. I was starting to feel the adrenaline in my body.

"That's one. My turn."

"No."

I pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened.

 _I have a 25 percent chance of killing myself._

"Wow, confident."

"I'm taking my chances."

"Be careful, third time's a charm."

"I know."

I pulled the trigger again. Nothing happened. I did notice that the weight of the gun shifted slightly from right to center. The bullet is there. It has to.

 _This is too good to be true, how could I even feel the weight of a bullet?_

"It's all or nothing Snow. Don't let this get to your head."

"You're funny."

I quickly pointed the gun directly at Yuri's head and pulled the trigger. I was right. The bullet went through her head as she fell backwards.

"Get your head in the game Yuri, it's just a game of probability, math, and luck. And stop it with the head puns, yours suck."

I woke up 2 hours before it was time to actually wake up. The cat was nowhere to be found. The little shit must have run off. I went to a mirror and looked to see if anything happened. Thankfully I still had my green eyes. My next objective was to find Felicia. I looked all over for her and didn't find her.

I decided to change and do the usual. I got all my stuff and went out. I needed some fresh air. While walking out I noticed that part of a cookie was on the ground.

"I'm definitely going crazy...are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

The cat wasn't real. Felicia wasn't real. She was an hallucination, she had to be.

 _Wait. Don't come to conclusions yet. Maybe she didn't eat the whole thing. But it looks the same size, not even a little bite on it._

 _ **I see you're still thinking about it.**_

 _What?_

 _ **You said you were going to set yourself free, yet you still hold back, you're in a conflict right now. Is it guilt? Shame? No, you don't feel that way. What's stopping you? You've always tried to change, yet you can't . You know that everything you feel is fake. You don't have real emotions Snow, it took you long enough. What happened to Dylan? To your sister? What did you do after that? Did you really feel regret? Or were you just going with the flow? Did you really cry? Or were you laughing the whole time?**_

 _Shut up...I know that I can change._

 _ **You can't.**_

 _Who are you anyway?_

 _ **I'm the part of you that knows the truth. You can't change Snow.**_

 _She can._

 _ **Look who we have here.**_

 _Snow, what she said may be true, but you can still change your ways. You dont need to kill. You can help them. Help heal your broken mind._

 _ **She won't.**_

 _She will._

 _ **Who were the only 2 people that could do that? That could make her happy, even when she was faking it? What happened to them? She won't change. Remember what they told her? That she was a fucking psychopath, had multiple personality disorder, antisocial personality disorder, was narcissistic, sadistic, and bipolar. Even WE don't know how she has all of that, and we're inside her fucking head!! That she was disconnected from the real world. That she didn't actually feel, but faked it to fit in and be "normal." She eventually became a pro at it. She fooled everyone.**_

 _You do remember that this is not the real world right? This is a game world._

 _ **If the only two people that ever made her feel happy failed, what makes you think fictional characters can change her.**_

 _...I know she can._

 _ **Then it would be a big fucking change in her world then! And you didn't answer the question.**_ _(Roll credits!! ;D)_

 _BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY HEAD BEFORE I SMASH IT OPEN._

 _Try to change Snow. Do it for Dylan...Do it for your sister._

 _I can't...I couldn't...I never will..._

 _ **Don't hold yourself back. You may be crazy, but you're a smart girl. Don't die...yet.**_

 _I know._

I suddenly woke up to a light tap on my shoulder. It was Natsuki.

"Wake up dummy. We're gonna be late to school."

"How long was I here for?"

"For about 15 minutes. I didn't want to wake you up."

"That long?"

"Yea."

We walked together to school.

"Hey Nat."

"Yea?"

"Are you and Yuri rivals or something? Enemies?"

"While I do hate Yuri with every inch of my being, I don't think of her as a rival."

"That's what I was thinking."

"You know how you really don't like someone for no reason? That's how I feel about her."

"Ok, I get it."

"Why asking?"

"Because it seems that you two hate each other."

"Oh."

We arrived at school and went our separate ways. During lunch I gave Natsuki her lunch. She screamed at me for doing that but still ate it. After school I went to the club as usual.

"Hello everyone."

"Hey Snow, I need to talk to you again." Said Monika

"Let me guess, you had another dream about me."

"Exactly, I...A black cat with your eyes started to claw at me. I had to run around to avoid getting hurt."

"A black cat?" _What the fuck? Did she say "run around"?_

"Yes, after that the cat disappeared and I saw three versions of you Snow."

"Three of me."

"One of them was surrounded in black smoke, kind of like a shadow, her eyes were glowing a fiery green."

"I'm picturing that, looks nice."

"Anyway, another one was surrounded by glass or something shiny like that. Her eyes were normal, but she had a white aura."

"What about the other?"

"She was you, you were in the ground grabbing your head. The other two were fighting. The 'dark' version of you was overpowering then 'light' version of you."

 _What? How can she know this? The dark is winning against the light? There's a fight in my head? Most important, can I see the fight?...Is it really the cliche "light and dark?"_

"Listen. The voice from before told me that you're different. That you need help. It told me that you never have true feelings. That everything is fake. That you're alone."

"That's a lie, everything is fine."

"It told me that it was a matter of time before you break. That the demons in your head, or demon, is killing you, she has her hands around your neck, and is slowly choking you."

"I took control. Listen, I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. I'm as good as always."

"And that your grasp on reality is slipping."

"...I let go a long time ago."

"I just want to help you Snow."

"Like it said. I'm all alone. I've always been. I can do this by myself."

"I just want you to know what we're here to help."

"Yea, I know."

 _I'm a professional at saying lies. Why couldn't I say one? Fuck me._

I went to sit on a desk and listened to music. I didn't feel like socializing. I eventually fell asleep.

I was standing in the classroom. Two of...me...were talking to me.

 _ **So Monika knows now. How about you act fast and kill her already.**_

 _She wants to help you Snow. Don't do it._

They were almost exactly like Monika described them.

 _Why do you both keep tormenting me? I had enough with the other piece of shit that talked to me._

 _ **You know this is your coping mechanism. You don't like to talk to anyone and most of the things you say to others are fictional in some way.**_

 _No shit genius._

 _ **What are you still doing here? You know she won't be good. You know what going to happen.**_

 _Snow, you...you're like her more. I won't hold any longer. I just want to say that, whatever you do, remember who you are and what you want to be. Remember what both of them wanted for you. Remember to be happy._

She dissapired into glowing dust. Anticlimactic. It was just me and dark Felicia. I could feel my head starting to feel lighter.

 _ **Look Snow. Embrace what you are. Get through this. They're just fictional characters, nothing will happen...I think. I'm just a part of your mind.**_

She made a knife out of the shadow and stabbed me in my chest.

 _ **Embrace it. That's it.**_ She giggled.

 _They keep telling me to embrace it. I don't understand. I don't want to understand._

She pushed me back and I fell. I woke up again. This time I felt cold. I had sharp pain where the knife got me. I stoop up and went to a window to see outside. My reflection stared back at me.

It's face was all black except for the eyes. They were glowing green. She was talking to me.

 _ **Don't worry Felicia. You won't hurt them. You'll be helping them.**_

 _I know. Who should I do first?_

 _ **Do Sayori first. That bitch lied to you. You revealed one of your darkest secrets and she didn't care.**_

 _I'll wrap a rope around her neck and throw her out of her window after I break every bone she has and I've made enough cuts on her that she actually looks like a depressed girl._

"Hey Snow you ok? You seem kind of off. Like you've experienced death." Asked Natsuki.

"I think I have."

"What?"

"Nevermind. What are we doing?"

"Yuri wants to talk to you."

"Didn't answer my question but ok."

I looked at my reflection again and it said to go. I went over to Yuri to see what she wanted. Is she mad that I shot her in the head?

"What do you want?"

"So your eyes didn't change?"

"They didn't, and I don't plan to change them either."

"You're good Snow. Let's have some more fun!!"

"How about we see who can catch the other first?"

"No, not yet."

"Anything else?"

"No. You can go now."

I went back to my desk and started to draw. I was trying to draw myself with the shadow and glowing eyes.

 _ **You're drawing me? Make me in a suit. Like a hitman! Or hitwoman! I know! Draw me like one of your french**_ _**girls!**_

 _Wow...shut up mate. It's what I was thinking anyway._

 _ **How are you making the white hair?**_

 _I think I'll only do the shadows. Or dark spots. It'll define the hair._

 _ **Good.**_

I finished drawing. It wasn't my best work. It was shit.

"Looks good. Is that you?" Asked Natsuki in a shaking voice. She looked uncomfortable. Agitated. Maybe worried.

"Yea. But it doesn't look good. I messed up in here...and here...and here." I pointed at different spots in the drawing.

"Shut up. At least it's better than what I can do. I'm not good with realistic."

"You do cartoons don't you? Let me guess...anime?

"...yea..."

"Knew it."

"Shut up!"

I put away my things and stared at my phone. I wanted to write down everything that's been happening to me here. Someone will read this. I started to write from the start. Everything.

After I got some good paragraphs done I put it away and wondered what to do next.

"Everyone, after the events that happened the other day. We've decided to stop writing the poems." Said Monika.

No one responded, I guess nobody really cared about it.

"The club is slowly falling apart."

"I know...I know..."

We didn't do anything important for the rest of the day. We kind of just sat down doing things.

"Snow!! Want to come to our picnic tomorrow?" Said Sayori joyfully.

"Sure," _Do I really want to go?_ "What do I need to bring?"

"Nothing. We already have everything."

"Who's we?"

"Me, Yuri and Natsuki!"

 _Piece of shit._ "Ok, where?"

"You know the nearby bridge on top of the river?"

"Is it by there?"

"We'll meet there and then walk to where we're setting up."

"Alright. I'll meet you there. What time?"

"At 6 after school."

"Ok."

After that we only had a few minutes left. We got our things and started to leave.

"See you all later." I said as I waved without looking at them.

I walked home while talking to "myself". We made a plan on how we were going to kill the other girls. I couldn't wait!!

I saw the same cat again. It followed me and went to my window. Even if she's not real, I liked a little bit of company. I did the usual and went to bed. This time, the darkness was moving.

"You should stop this mysterious shadow thing. It's annoying."

 _ **Fuck you.**_

"Haha...Anyway, how does that work? Are you affecting my vision?"

 _ **Yea, something like that.**_

"Are you both like light and darkness?"

 _ **While I do hate to say it, yes, it's like that. Why couldn't it be something more exciting? Like fire and ice. Or glass and rock? Something different.**_

"Can't you change it? You're in my head."

 _ **I don't think it works like that.**_

"That's bullshit. What about the cat? What does she represent?"

 _ **Pretty sure it represents you.**_

"I think I know why."

 _ **I would be surprised if you didn't.**_

"Wait. If I have multiple personality disorder, why don't I change personalities?"

 _ **I think that you've changed enough to where yours is the dominant one while mine and the other are just in your head.**_

"Makes sense."

 _ **You should sleep now. You have an opportunity to kill someone near the river tomorrow and you need all the energy you can get.**_

"The bad thing about that is that the others will be there. It'll be difficult."

 _ **I'm sure we can manage.**_

"One last thing. If you can affect my vision, can't you manifest into a physical form? Like the Joker in Arkham Knight?"

 _ **Believe me, if I could I would do it in a heartbeat.**_

"Well try to. It'll be more fun that way."

 _ **You do realize I know what your thinking right?**_

"I do. But do I give a shit?"

 _ **No. No you don't.**_

"Exactly. See you in the morning."

 _ **I'll see you in your dreams.**_

"What a minute. You said you can't do a physical form, but how did I see you in the window?"

 _ **It was a reflection, not a physical form.**_

"Now I have more questions than answers. See ya."

 _Author's Notes:_

 _That was fun. I said I would post one each week but final exams hit me like a truck. I'll try to do one each week but no guarantees. Thank you and goodbye!_

 _-Cowboy_


	13. Not What It Should Be

_Hello everyone, I had an accident and couldn't use my phone (Because parents). Anyway, I had a friend write down a part of the story and he added his own twist to it (Different words or easter eggs as he called them). Thank you for waiting and I'm sure you won't have to wait longer. Hope you enjoy!!!_

"Snow, you're really close to dying. I can feel it."

"Does it look like I care?"

"Do you really not care? Or are you putting up an act?"

"After everything, I might as well throw myself into the river. I don't care if I die. It would actually be a favor."

"Come on Snow. One last chance. Be with me! Together we can do whatever we want. Free from this. Free from any responsibility. Free to have fun! You like fun don't you?"

"I know a lot of ways that I can have fun with myself and 15 of them you have probably tried with a pen."

"You didn't need to- what did you say? How did you know?"

"I saw you taking his pen. Don't worry, it's a secret."

"So I take it it's a no to my offer."

"It is a no"

"What a shame. I was expecting you to be better. Now I'll have to force you." The purple smoke was surrounding me again.

 ** _"It's not fair if one of you two was smoke. How about we even the playing field?"_**

"What? Who the fuck are you?"

A shadow was around me, like tendrils. It was keeping the smoke away. Felicia you angel.

"Meet my friend Felicia."

"H-How?"

 ** _"Don't be scared. It's just me. You said you wanted to play. LET'S PLAY."_** She stepped to my side. She was in a suit like I had drawn her. The fucker looked better than me. What a show off.

 _Hey. What exactly can I do with this?_

 ** _Since it's a dream. I'm sure if you can think of it you can make it._**

 _Ohh hell yes!!_

"What are we gonna do Yuri? Try to kill each other with the abilities we have or something else?"

"I say we kill each other." She tried to blind me with the smoke.

To make a long story short, it was a pathetic fight. I could think of a better fight in my head than this. I did a high block to protect my head and just bombarded Yuri with shadows. They were too quick for her. She got pounded until she was a bloody mess. I could see bits of her brain, intestines, and bones all over the place. I enjoyed every single minute of it. I saw her eyes go dark as she slowly died. I'm one kinky bitch.

 ** _"A 'fair' fight am I right?"_**

"Yea..."

 ** _"Now you need to do this but to the real Yuri."_**

"Of course. As soon as I can control fucking shadows."

 ** _"Well good luck on that. Only works in your dreams."_**

"I know. Fuck me. Can't it be any easier?"

 ** _"Now that I think about it. The term 'go fuck yourself' is more funny now."_**

"Haha..hahaHaHaHa. Yes it is."

 ** _"It's time to wake up now you lazy cunt."_**

"Hey-hey!! Watch your language!!"

 ** _"No fuck you."_**

"It's a joke you bitch. See you in a bit."

I closed my eyes and woke up. This time I woke up a few minutes before my alarm went off. Great. Also, the cat was here.

"Wait. How can I see you but not her?"

 ** _"Surprise!"_**

"You finally got it!"

 ** _"Yea. It's a bit harder to do a human being you know. It's more things."_**

"Tell that to schizophrenic people. That's a bullshit excuse."

 ** _"Fuck off will ye?"_**

"Anyway, what's with the suit?"

 ** _"I, or 'we', have always wanted to wear one. Here's my chance."_**

"Now I wish I was an illusion."

 ** _"Yea, anyway, you should get dressed."_**

"Oh shit you're right!"

I went through my usual routine while Felicia and Felicia followed me around. Felicia kept commenting one everything I did. I was starting to regret my decision. I didn't know I was this annoying. How could Dylan deal with me?

"Are you fucking trying to annoy me?"

 ** _"I am."_**

"It's ironic how I'm the only one that can annoy me."

 ** _It's getting a little late. How about we go now. You're ready no?"_**

"Yea, let's go."

 ** _"Race ya mate."_**

"I'm in. Let's go."

 ** _"3"_**

"2"

 ** _"1"_**

"Go!"

We both started running to school. It was a challenge to beat myself. My "Shadow" didn't have muscles so she could run forever. I would lose just from being exhausted.

"That's...not fair...at all!"

 ** _"Push yourself Snow. We're almost the there."_** I could see the school. Thank god.

"Holy fuck. Why...am I so tired?"

 ** _"Maybe because you just ran like 8 blocks in two minutes or something like that."_**

"I didn't know I could do that."

 ** _"I didn't know you could do that."_**

"I'm going to die any minute now."

 ** _"Relax, I'm still here."_**

"Thanks for the support. I appreciate it mate."

 ** _"No need to be sarcastic."_**

"Yea yea, let's go."

I went through the day as usual, although something was different. The classes were extremely hard today. Even the rest of my class was like "What the fuck."

I found a use for Felicia today. She helped me with the work. Turns out, I already knew it, but it was in my subconscious, and somehow Felicia could access it. Many of the things you learn stay with you and you don't even know it. Cool.

Classes finished and I went to the club.

"Hello."

"Hey Snow. How are you?" Asked Monika.

"I'm good. Did you have another dream?"

"Nope. I was relieved. I didn't feel scared to close my eyes. Each time I thought you were going to come out of the shadows and strangle me."

"Glad to see that you've finally delt with the issue."

"Yea...listen I have to-"

"Snow!! Come join us. We're planning what to do for the picnic." Said Sayori joyfully.

"Ok."

 ** _"This is going to be fun."_**

"What do you need?" I asked Sayori.

"We're just planning fun things to do."

 ** _"Sayori seems smarter than in the game. She's more stupid in-game."_**

"I know."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself."

As soon as I finished saying that Yuri looked at me with crazy eyes. She had been avoiding me. She remembers that I beat the shit, literally, out of her. I could see anger, fear, and confusion in her eyes, maybe a little of determination or confidence.

"What Yuri?"

"It's nothing, just the character of my book reminds me of you."

"I'm not surprised."

"You're going to regret it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"...and that's it. Everything ready Natsuki?"

"Yea, I'll take everything."

"You better you little piece...never mind."

 **"What a cunt, don't you think?"**

"Yea."

"Ok, we're ready. You can go now Snow."

"See ya."

I went back to a desk and sat down. I didn't really feel like doing anything so I just stared in front of me. My mind was blank, I couldn't think of anything. I think I closed my eyes and I could see myself...before the bodies of the girls. They were broken, cut open, drained of their life nectar. It was beautiful in a way.

 _"...stop this...you can stop this...stop...the cycle..."_

I felt like I've seen this before. Like I've done this before.

"I've done this haven't I?"

I suddenly woke up, I felt empty, sad, cold. This is actually happening. This is was sadness feels like. This is new to me. After all these years. But why? Why now? She's trying to tell me something.

Something I feel like I've lost.

Everyone was doing something alone. I felt surrounded. Trapped. I had to get out. I didn't feel in control.

I've been feeling a lot today.

I got up and tried to walk out. I was stopped by Monika.

"I don't have time for this bullshit Monika. Get out of my way."

"Why in such a hurry?"

I could see, and feel, all of them staring at me. I've never felt like this. I wasn't panicking, I was getting ready for something.

"I said get out!" I quickly pushed her out of my way.

"At least say excuse me."

"Excuse me Ms. GetMyNoseUpEveryonesAss." I could hear Natsuki laughing.

I went to the bathroom. I didn't feel good. I was starting to hear voices. My voice. Both of them.

 ** _Сut their flesh_**

 _Save yourself_

 _Try to escape_

 ** _There's no way_**

 _Her burning eyes_

 ** _Your silent stare_**

 _There's not one reason for this fate_

 _The white light_

 ** _Your bloody corpse_**

 _It's time for you to make a choice_

 _Is it a dream?_

 ** _Or is it real?_**

 _Stop the end from getting closer_

 ** _This game is over_**

I washed my face.

"This...I've lived this before." I looked in the mirror. It's the first time I've ever paid attention to myself before. I looked pale, dead, my eyes were struggling to give off color.

"What's happening?" I smashed my head against the mirror. That cleared my head. I could see the color return to my face.

With my head clear, for the time being. I returned to the class.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I had to vomit, don't eat a whole bag of cookies in 1 minute."

"Hope you're alright." Said Sayori

"I am, I just need to rest."

I went to the spot where Natsuki usually sits and fell asleep. The dream I had...Dylan was there. My sister was there. They both...I'd rather not say. I've tried to forget this. How will this help me?

I woke up. It was almost time to leave.

"You spent the whole day there you lazy fuck." Said Natsuki.

"Shut up you starving midget." I said while rubbing my eyes. Everyone was looking at me. Sayori and Yuri were smiling. Monika looked worried and Natsuki was about to cry. Maybe...certain memories make me more irritable.

Natsuki ran out of the room, crying her eyes out. I could care less.

"That was a little too extreme." Said Monika.

"I don't give a shit. But tell her I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because, I don't give a flying fuck if I hurt her feelings or not."

She walked out. Sayori and Yuri laughed a little then left. Before leaving Sayori said, "See you at the bridge."

 ** _"That was fun."_**

"Where were you?"

 ** _"Getting rid of an old friend. She told you didn't she?"_**

"About?"

 ** _"All of it."_**

"She was only whispering random shit."

 ** _"Good."_**

"Did you get rid of her?"

 ** _"I prefer to call it a work in progress. But it is showing potential."_**

"Alright, I'm going home."

I walked home thinking about everything that happened today. When I got home I couldn't stay in a closed space. I had to go out. I went to the rooftop of the building and sat down on the edge. There was a cool breeze. I could just jump down at any moment.

Time went by and Sayori texted me to come. It was time. I made my way and saw the girls, all looking below to the river. It looked deep.

We sat down near a tree and started to talk and eat. Nothing really happened, but it was suspicious. It seemed too normal. Finally, we finished and gathered our things. I went to take a look at the setting sun, it was almost night.

"Sister...you...would have loved this."

It was beautiful, calming. The warm colors slowly being devoured by the cool colors. They created a smooth contrast. It was the end of a day.

Suddenly, Natsuki fell over the railing. I quickly reached for her but ended up slipping and falling with her. Yuri caught my hand. Lucky for me, there wasn't much weight. Natsuki was as light as a feather.

"SNOW!! HOLD ON!" Natsuki screamed. My adrenaline was starting to kick in.

"It's time to choose Snow. Let her go and be with me..." Said Yuri.

 _Wait, no. Not again. Not the same fucking thing again._ Memories of that day were coming to me. The day I've tried so much to forget.

"...or fall with her. Either way someone WILL die today!"

 ** _Let her go Felicia. It's your chance at getting rid of one of them._**

 _No. I won't let it happen again. I won't let her die again. Even if she isn't my sister. She's the closest thing to her._

 ** _What a shame. But why did you change your mind? Earlier you wanted to kill them all._**

 _Because I remember._

 ** _I knew she told you something. Goodbye Snow._**

 _If I can't be good. I'll be good my own way..._

I lifted my legs with the strength I had and pushed. It was pulling Yuri's arm.

"If you don't want me to rip off your arm or fall with us, pull Natsuki up."

"Aarrrrhh...Sayori do it!"

Sayori pulled Natsuki up. I was the only one hanging.

"Snow! Hold on!"

"I'm not afraid to die. Goodbye. Ahahaha!" I let go of Yuri's arm. I've come to a conclusion.

"SNOW!!"

Everything slowed down as I fell. I saw glimpses and heard voices. The cool air was surrounding me. I had a chance at helping the characters of a corrupted world, what did I do with it?

 _"...snow."_

 _"Snow."_

Maybe the only chance this world had.

 _"Just talking about stuff."_

 _"Are you ok?"_

 _"Spent there the whole day you lazy fuck."_

But when you've done everything you could to help them, and you discover that it still wouldn't save them, what happens next?

 _"Snow! Hold on!"_

 _"...It's time to choose."_

When I fail, what's left then?

 _"...Felicia."_

 _"You have something Snow..."_

 _"...Snow! Hold on!"_

 _"...Something I will never understand."_

 _"...Felica."_

Sometimes...

 _"...Snow! Hold on!_

 _"...Felicia!"_

 _"SNOOOWWW!!"_

Sometimes you have to die to start a new life.

 _-Author's Notes:_

 _Thank you for reading everyone. See you next time. And please check out the drawing my friend did of Felicia, it's almost like I imagined!!!_

Check out @the_cowboy_taco's Tweet: /the_cowboy_taco/status/1009986884733456384?s=09

 _Sorry for not saying where I used your name. Next time I'll tell you. But your drawing is awesome!!_


	14. It's Time For My Ending

_Welcome to the last chapter of Felicia's adventure. I wanted to wrap things up so it'll be a long chapter. I thank you all for taking the time to read this, even if you skip to the end. I hope you enjoy!!_

I woke up and started to cough out all the water I had. It felt as if I was dreaming. The impact with the water must have knocked me out. It was night, a cold night, probably because I was covered in water. My clothes had torn.

My body was hurting all over. I could see bruises and cuts in my legs and arms. It felt good to be in pain, reminds me that I'm alive. Although I wish I wasn't.

I stood up and walked. Near me was a piece of paper that read:

 _I'm sorry for this Snow. Come see me._

 _-Sayori_

"That cunt again. She saw me here and didn't bother to help. I can't blame her, I would have let her die too."

I got up and started to walk.

 _I could go to my home, but if Sayori knows I survived Yuri might know too, and she could be waiting._

I was feeling tired and weak. I went in an alley and sat down. I couldn't walk more. I tried to use my phone. It didn't turn on, as I expected. I just curled up into a ball and went to sleep. Everything was cold.

 _Thank you Snow._

I suddenly felt warm. I could hear Dylan singing to me. I felt him hugging me. I started to cry. It has been years that I've waited for this. I've missed it so much.

"Dylan...please help me."

 _Snow, you need to stop it if you want to move on. Forget the past. It wasn't your fault they died._

"But I could have stopped it. Why wasn't it me? They had so much to live for. Me? I didn't. No matter how smart I was. I didn't have a good reason to live."

 _Maybe you didn't realize your reason to live was to care for them. Your reason was next to you all the time._

"But I didn't realize until I lost it."

 _They still wouldn't want you to be like this. Move on, you can't change it...here. It's what they would have wanted._

"I never wanted any of that. I never asked for it."

 _You'll realize soon enough, for now, go to sleep. I'll keep watch for anything._

"Thank you, I thought you were gone."

 _You remembered what you lived for and what you could have stopped. You stopped it here. That's why._

"I changed a little." I stopped crying and went to sleep.

I woke up early in the morning. My clothes were still wet. It rained all night after I went to sleep. A man was talking to me, seeing if I was alright. I stood up and told him I was fine. Sayori is waiting for me.

I arrived to Sayori's house and went inside through a window. I didn't trust the front door. Sayori was in her room. She was staring at her cow plushie.

"How did you know I was alive?"

"You're different Snow, you wouldn't die so easily. And things didn't change."

"What do you mean?"

"We have been through this before Snow. He have repeated the same life over and over again."

"What?"

"By my count it has been 2 times. But it would have been more."

"We're stuck on a loop?"

"Look Snow, you've tried before haven't you. To help us. How were we so friendly? I felt like I knew you from a lifetime ago."

"That...I'm not even questioning it...I'm here after all."

"You changed it. Everytime you did something different. Don't you remember?"

Memories started to get to me. I saw myself killing all of them. On a different one I saw Yuri gutting me like a fish. Another Monika had me tied to in a bed. The last one Natsuki was ripping the flesh out of my arm. All of it hurt. I fell to the floor.

"I've...I've done things...that result in you all and me dying, one way or another.

"I guess the only way was to kill us. But even that didn't work. I remember mine vaguely. You choked me."

"I get it now."

"What?"

"I'm the one trying to solve everything, but I think there's a way to change it."

"I just want this hell to be over. I want things to be normal."

"They will be. Mind if I change clothes?"

"Go ahead, I never use them anyway."

I grabbed a suit shirt from the uniform and some black pants.

"See you never Sayori."

"I hope so."

I went to Natsuki's house. Again I went in through a window. I could hear her scream. Her father was beating her. I went upstairs with my knife in my hand. I slowly opened her bedroom door and could see her on the ground. Her dad was hitting her.

I watched how Natsuki was in a ball. It was fascinating how one can be more powerful than others. How you can step on the little bugs that they are.

 _Help her Snow!_

 _Ok._

I went in. I didn't know what to do exactly. I stabbed him in the back over and over again. I felt the resistance, bones hitting my knife, the warm liquid pouring out of every cut I made. It got me excited. I craved more of it. It was a rush. It's so easy to make and take life. You just need the will to do it.

 _Stop!!_

I stopped. I looked at what I had done. He was still alive, barely. I turned him to face me. I wanted to see his eyes go dark.

 ** _Come on, finish him._**

 ** _Look at him._**

 ** _He's no better than the guy who killed your sister. You need to do something about it...you...need to stop him._**

My vision started to focus in on his face. My knife was against his neck.

"Aargh!!"

Natsuki broke my concentration. She grabbed his father by the head and threw him down. She got on top of him, screaming and punching him in the face. Blood was flying everywhere. It was beautiful. Natsuki was broken. She finally snapped, and her father's neck. Her scream slowly turned to a sob. She started to cry.

I went up to her, she was sobbing quietly. She hugged me. I didn't know what to do, but I remembered what I used to do years ago, I hugged her back.

"I-I...wanted this to stop. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me."

 _I see you're still here._

 ** _Do you really think I would leave you? I'm part of you. And now that she's here I need to balance things out!_**

 _Very funny. I've missed you, you psychopath._

 ** _I've missed you too but now isn't the time for a fucking reunion._**

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"You've already suffered enough. And I would only torture you."

"Fix this Snow. You're the one that changed it all."

"I will, just wait here." I said as I gave her the knife.

"Ok."

I got up and went on my way. Before going Natsuki said thank you. It was unlike her to do that. She's supposed to be a tsundere. I still had her dad's blood on my clothes. As I walked down the road, the few people I passed by were giving me weird looks, like I just killed someone. Pretty funny because I technically did.

Yuri was next, I had to kill her. I figured this one was gonna wait for me to go in from a window, so I let myself in through the door. It worked. Yuri was sitting in her room reading.

"Being honest, I expected you to get in from a window, not from my front door. I got outplayed, great." She said as she got up from the chair she was on.

"I was counting on it." I responded.

"You're not getting out of here Snow. You're staying with me."

"Oh really? I could just walk out right now."

"You wouldn't. You came here to kill me didn't you?" She responded.

"Perceptive."

"Just so you know, I'm a black belt in karate."

 _Do all anime girls know some form of martial arts?_

"This will be a lot more fun, but I don't play fair."

"Neither do I." She grabbed a knife from her desk.

 _Fuck. Hey, both of you, can you help me?_

 ** _I'll do it. I've wanted to do this for awhile._**

 _Just control yourself._

I felt weird, as if rage was taking over me. Everything was becoming dark except Yuri.

 _I've seen this before in a game._

 ** _You noticed!_**

Yuri threw a punch with her left hand which I blocked. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me, grabbing her neck into a chokehold.

"At least you know how to defend yourself." She said while struggling.

I instinctively moved my body backwards. She tried to stab my stomach. I let go of her.

"Come on! Hurt me Yuri! What do you think I'm here for?!"

She slashed at me with the knife. I dodged backwards.

"You've fought like this before haven't you Snow? You don't seem afraid."

"Something like this happened before."

"Yea. In this world of infinite choices."

 ** _You have to take risks Snow. Remember what we learned before._**

 _You have good reflexes. Go for it._

Yuri did a roundhouse kick, which I dodged.

"Where did you learn Snow? I've never seen you in the place here in town."

"I learned somewhere else."

"What belt are you?"

"Don't worry about my rank. Worry about how hard I'll hit you."

She did a hook kick with her left leg. I didn't know what do. At least _I_ didn't remember what to do. Without thinking, I stepped in towards her. I put a hand under the leg she kicked with and another on her chest. With my left leg I pushed out her other leg and pushed down on her chest and lifted her other leg. She fell down.

She made a loud thud when she landed on her back. I was to slow to react. She slashed at me and made a big cut on the right side of my abdomen and put the knife on my throat. In the first few seconds I didn't feel anything but after that an extreme burning sensation started on my side.

 _Never mind._

"You should have gone for my throat first." I said as I quickly grabbed her fingers from the knife and pulled them backwards. That made her drop the knife. A trick I learned from my teacher.

I grabbed her knife as she did a kit up.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of killing me." I put the knife to my throat.

"Wait! I wasn't trying to kill you. I was going to stop you. I don't want to fucking repeat the same life again!"

I put the knife down. "Then why did you cut me?" At this point I was bleeding and the pain was taking an effect on me.

"I could have done it, but I went with your right side."

"As you fell I was expecting you to aim for the area around my head. But you went for my stomach and caught me off guard."

"Because I didn't want to kill you. But why didn't you kill me? You got my knife."

"You're a black belt, why didn't you fight like one? You would have beat the shit out of me before I would. I'm not a black belt yet."

"Yet you managed to take me down. I don't believe you. There's another reason. Tell me."

I suddenly felt weaker. The pain was stronger.

"I...I don't k-know."

I wasn't going to be able to kill Yuri, not yet. I had to get out of her room. When I took a look around, the room was small, it felt bigger when I was fighting her.

 _Throw the knife at her. Then run out of the room. The door is open._

I aimed for her hand and threw the knife. It got her straight in the middle of it. I ran out of the room and outside while Yuri was laughing.

 ** _Throwing knives at that tree helped._**

 _I'm still confused about how all this played out._

 _Don't ask me._

 ** _I got some tricks up my sleeve._**

I didn't know where Monika lived. I never went to her house, or if I did I didn't remember. I started to walk around thinking and bleeding, it had slowed down a little. I'm still surprised I didn't say anything when it happened. I looked at a house and found it oddly familiar. I went up to it. I could hear a piano.

 _Thank fuck I remembered things from my other lifetimes._

I walked in. I recognized the tune. It was her ending song. This felt like a cliche. I hummed the lyrics while walking to her.

"I never showed anyone the song." She said while playing the instrument.

"I know a lot of things."

"You're not getting out of here Snow."

"It's the same thing Yuri said."

"And look at you now, you're injured. It hurts doesn't it?"

"It does, but I've gotten worse."

I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw Yuri. She had bandaged her hand.

"She knew you would come."

"Well then. What are you gonna do? Tie me up?"

"That's exactly what I want to do." Monika replied.

"Why? Wouldn't it be easier to kill me?"

"You don't understand do you? You being here is what restarts it. YOU HAVE MADE US REPEAT THE SAME FUCKING NIGHTMARE!!"

"I-"

"YOU are the wrong here. You have killed over and over again. You don't even belong here. We repeat the same dream every fucking time."

I finally understood. They were never the problem. They didn't need to be saved. They didn't need my help. I was the problem. I was the variable that changed the equation.

No one ever needed me.

"Now I understand Monika."

"What?"

"I'm the problem...hahaha.."

I ran straight for the exit. I knew what had to be done.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING RUN!" I heard Monika scream.

It started to rain, what a fucking cliche again. I had to get to my apartment. I had to lose both of them.

I went straight into the lanes, I was avoiding cars. Yuri and Monika were gaining on me. One car was about to hit me but I vaulted over it, my hand almost slipped. The car hit Yuri and she rolled on the ground. Monika was the one that jumped over the car. The bleeding had started again, it hurt to run.

I finally reached the building. I didn't have time to go in through the door. I had to reach the ladder at the side. The wall was wet, which would make it more difficult to run up it.

 _Come on Snow, you've done it a million times._

I ran up the wall and reached the ladder.

 _Hell yea!!_

 ** _Consider what you're doing Snow._**

I ran up to the roof as fast as I could. Monika right behind me.

 _At this rate Monika will stop me. I need to make some space._

I looked for other stairs I could take. Luckily there were some within jumping reach.

 _If I don't make it the fall should still kill me._

I ran to the edge of the building and jumped. I landed on the railing of the other stairs. My feet slipped, which left me hanging for a few seconds.

 _That hurt!_

Again, I ran up the stairs and to the roof of the other building. I went to the edge of it and looked down. It was really high.

 ** _Fucking consider this Snow!!_**

 _Just do it Snow!!_

"SNOW!! Don't you fucking jump off. I am NOT doing this again!"

I turned my head to look at her. Yuri climbed up and stood next to her.

"You'll only postpone the inevitable." She said.

I turned around and faced them.

"I hope I never see you all again. I had fun."

I jumped backwards. This time there weren't any voices or glimpses, just the sound of the rain. I saw Monika and Yuri looking down at me. This is it. The end. My game is over. Most would feel scared, maybe regret, but I was fine. I didn't feel anything.

I was standing in the middle of a void, only darkness was surrounding me.

"Well, I died."

 **"Yes, you died. You broke the cycle. You can rest now."**

"What?...Who are you? You sound like the voice in my head."

 **"I'm everything and nothing. As for the voice, that would the someone else."**

"What do you mean I can rest now?"

 **"You were someone...extraordinary. You refused the will of God and the Devil. During your time alive you were...should I say...bad."**

"Let me guess, both of them didn't know if to send me to hell or heaven."

 **"Exactly, they decided to leave the choice to you. They placed you somewhere familiar, a game you've played."**

"Why did I respawn each time I died?"

 **"During your first attempt you...managed to save 3 out of 4 girls, you killed the fourth and died. The decision had been done. You were going to hell."**

"A killer and a sinner eeh?"

 **"Right. Anyway, you refused. Your soul wouldn't...move. We decided to try again. The same happened. Both then tried to influence you. That would explain the voice."**

"Ok. You said I died. How did I die?"

 **"Do you really want to know?"**

"...Yes...I want to know."

 **"A building was on fire. You heard crying in a room next to you. You grabbed the kid and jumped through a window. You died on impact. The kid lived."**

"Was it while visiting my sister?"

 **"Yes."**

"It was a set up."

 **"I know. She will be punished accordingly."**

"Are you God?"

 **"I can't confirm or deny that I'm God."**

"I'll assume you are. What happened to Dylan and Angela?"

 **"They came here. Both deserved to go to heaven. Both refused. They wanted to be reborn. Have a new life."**

"Those two. They both didn't deserve to die. Why did you take them? Why didn't you take me? They had so much to live for."

 **"It was their choic-"**

"ANGELA'S WASN'T!!!...it was my fault." I was screaming out to the void I was in.

 **"Are you sure that's how it happened? I want you to tell me how it really was."**

"There were robbers in my house. Me and Angela were alone. They found us."

 **"They shot at you when you were running away. They got your sister."**

"I locked the door to our room and went outside through a window. I grabbed her hand while lowering her..." I felt tears running down my face.

 **"She died in your arm."**

"...and it was because of me...I didn't treat her wound...she could have lived."

 **"I'm sorry to say this, she wouldn't have survived. It was a shot to the heart. I was surprised that she managed to do all of that. She was, is, a strong girl."**

"She always was strong, she looked up to me."

 **"She was right to, now, tell me about Dylan."**

"He...We were running together. A car came out of nowhere and was about to hit me. He pushed me out of the way."

 **"He was the one hit."**

"He died of internal bleeding."

 **"Do you realize how their deaths weren't your fault? You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't stop."**

"But they were because of me."

 **"They forgave you."**

"What-"

 **"I asked them. They both said that it wasn't your fault, they knew you would think that way."**

"They always knew me."

 **"They wanted me to stop you from blaming yourself. They didn't want you to do something irrational."**

"We both know what that means."

 **"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't try again."**

"They wouldn't want me to. Now, why were the girls self aware?"

 **"If you repeated the same thing again and again wouldn't you remember?"**

"I guess it was like the game. That was a wild ride with a lot of mistakes and weird stuff. What'll happen to them now?"

 **"They can live peacefully. Tell me, how did you manage to save them?"**

"I realized that they didn't need help. Well, maybe Sayori and Natsuki a little, but that's about it."

 **"I've got to say. You're persistent."**

"Only when I want to. It was more difficult to help because I'm not a boy, it almost worked with Yuri tho."

 **"In your dreams."**

"Literally...wait. You said that they'll live peacefully or whatever. Is that world real?"

 **"Infinite choices, Infinite realities."**

"That's cool...Can I ask you for something?"

 **"What is it you ask for?"**

"Can you fix me? I don't want to be like this. I want to be normal."

 **"I can't change you. The change you want has to come from within you, you have to work for it. I can sense you don't want to actually do it."**

 ** _Fuck you._**

 _I feel betrayed._

 _Shut up. You both would have asked for the same thing._

"You're right...I've grown being like this. There's no point in changing."

 **"I'm glad you realize that, you have to be happy with who you are."**

"That's a really good thing to say to someone that kills isn't it?"

 **"You know what I mean."**

"What now? Do I get sent to hell?"

 **"No. Here. Is there anything you would like to say to them? They're here, in a dream."** Both Dylan and Amy appeared as bodies of light.

"Angela!!! Dylan!!!" I started to feel weak and crying. "I've missed you so much...I'm sorry for everything...I hope you can forgive me." I said while hugging them.

"We forgive you." They both said in unison.

That was all it took. Those were the only words I wanted to hear. I've been blaming myself for years, now I can...die in peace, knowing that they didn't hate me.

"Thank you." I let go of them. They were gone in an instant.

I got on my knees. "I don't care what happens now. I finally feel good for once. I can die now."

 **"Your sister had an idea. And you deserve it."** He said in a low voice. He sounded as if he was talking to himself.

"What-" I could feel my body being pulled apart atom by atom, but it wasn't painful. It was more relaxing. There was light coming from every cell in my body.

"I just hope I'm not reborn a fish."

 **"It's a surprise that I'm sure you'll like. Say hi to them."**

"What who-?" I couldn't finish. The light was overwhelming my senses.

 _-Author's Notes:_

 _Thank you all for reading. I wouldn't have done this without you people. Thanks to my friend for helping me with different things throughout the chapter. I set it up for a different story, if there's anything you want Snow to explore feel free to comment it. Hopefully I'll see you next time. I love you all!!_

 _(Just wanted to clarify, the name TheCowboyTaco is owned by my friend. He let me use it for this. If you find him on any other social media he is the original, not me.)_

 _-Cowboy_


End file.
